Der Fremde
by KateMacLeod
Summary: A Buffy / Highlander X - Over in GERMAN.( Sunnydale hat einen neuen Einwohner, der die Neugierde der Scooby-Gang sofort anstachelt....)


DerFremde.html Ein Buffy / Highlander Crossover.  
"Buffy" nach einer Idee von Joss Whedon.  
"Highlander" nach einer Idee von Gregory Widen.  
  
An dieser Stelle ein Dankeschön an diese beiden Genies für ihre herrlichen Figuren!  
  
  
Die Geschichte beginnt am Anfang der Dritten Staffel von "Buffy", nachdem Buffy von ihrer Flucht nach L.A zurückgekehrt und versucht, ohne ihre große Liebe Angel ein neues Leben anzufangen.  
  
"Highlander" spielt nach der letzten Folge der fünften Staffel, "Erzengel", in der Duncan Richie den Kopf nimmt und aus Paris verschwindet.  
  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Der Fremde   
  
  
Es war still in der Bibliothek, nur das Ticken der Uhr und das gelegentliche Geräusch, wenn Giles ein Seite umblätterte, unterbrach manchmal diese Stille.  
Ohne aufzusehen griff der Bibliothekar nach seiner Teetasse un nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck, bevor er sich wieder voll und ganz in sein Buch "Keltische Mythen und Legenden" vertiefte.  
  
Ein Geräusch unterbrach ihn. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Einen Augenblick lang hielt Giles inne und lauschte, doch er hörte nur das leise Ticken der Uhr und den gedämpften Ton einer Stimme, die vom dem Gang zu kommen schien.  
Das wird der Hausmeister sein dachte Giles bei sich, oder Snyder, der wieder ein paar Schüler beim Schwänzen erwischt hat...  
  
Giles las weiter und trommlte mit einem Finger auf seiner Tasse herum, als sich ihm plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
- BOUHHHH! G-MAN!!!!!!!  
Der Brite zuckte zusammen und vergoß den restlichen Inhalt seiner Tasse auf seinem neuen Tweedanzug.   
Hastig drehte er sich um und warf dem Witzbold einen mörderischen Blick zu.  
- Alexander Harris, das fand ich absolut nicht lustig!  
Xander grinste ihn breit an und machte Buffy und Willow ein Handzeichen, daß sie herauskommen konnten.  
- Ich fands aber lustig....ich habe Sie doch nicht etwa erschreckt?  
- Nein, antwortete Giles barsch und machte sich daran, seinen Anzug abzuwischen.  
  
Buffy, Willow und Xander nahmen ihm gegenüber Platz und warteten geduldig, bis sich der Brite wieder einigermassen beruhigt hatte.  
Giles trocknete sich die Hände ab und sah die drei etwas mürrisch an.  
- Solltet ihr nicht in euren Klassen sein?  
- Wir haben die erste Stunde frei, sagte Willow schnell.  
- Soso...und seid ihr nur hergekommen, um euch meiner Gegenwart zu erfreuen, oder hat es einen anderen Grund?  
- Anderer Grund, sagte Xander sofort.  
-.....Aber das soll nicht heissen, dass wir nicht gern zu Ihnen kommen, Giles, korrigierte Buffy und warf Xander einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Giles seuftzte und lehnte sich zurück.  
- Schon gut, sagt mir lieber, was es gibt. Steht uns die Apocalypse wieder bevor?  
Willow holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, doch Xander war schneller:  
- Diesmal nicht, Giles.....aber sehen wir so aus, als brächten wir die Nachricht von der Apocalypse?  
- Xander hat Recht, sie sollten etwas POSITIVER denken, Giles, mischte sich Buffy ein.  
Giles legte das dicke Buch auf die Seite.  
- Was gibt es dann?  
- Giles, Sie wissen doch von dem Gebäude, indem Ihr Freund Ethan Rayne seinen Kostümladen hatte?, fragte Willow vorsichtig.  
Giles dachte einen Augenblick nach.  
- Ja, natürlich.....an der Ecke zur alten Kapelle....aber dieses Gebäude steht leer, seitdem Ethan Sunnydale verlassen hat.  
- Genau da liegen Sie falsch, Giles, sagte Xander mit Stolz.  
- Das Gebäude WAR leer....  
Der Bibliothekar wurde hellhörig.  
- Es wohnt jetzt jemand, gab Buffy preis, er hat dieses Gebäude gekauft und ist vor zwei Wochen eingezogen.  
Jetzt hatten es die drei Freunde geschafft, das Interesse des Wächters zu erwecken.  
- Wisst ihr denn Genaueres über diesen neuen Inhaber?  
- Nein, antwortete Xander kopfschütteld, wir haben es auch gerade erst erfahren.  
Giles erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab.  
- Ihr wisst alle, welche Art von Kreaturen der Höllenschlund anzieht....ich will ja nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand malen....aber ich finde, wir sollten diesen Neuen Inhaber mal überprüfen.  
- Genau das wollten wir Ihnen vorschlagen, sagte Buffy laut.  
Giles nickte.  
- Ja, das muss auf jeden Fall gemacht werden. Einer von uns sollte sich da mal umsehen.  
Buffy, Willow und Xander tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus.  
- Ich....äh....muss heute Abend auf dem Friedhof jagen, ich bin sicher, daß sich da etwas zusammenbraut....  
Xander stand auf und griff sich an den Kopf.  
- OCH! Jetzt habe ich doch glatt vergessen, daß meine Tante heute Abend zu Besuch kommt...und sie ist ja so vernarrt in mich, die gute Frau, mich nicht zu sehen würde ihr sicher das Herz brechen.....  
- Ich....habe morgen eine wichtige Physikarbeit....und ausserdem muss ich ja noch zu Percey, um ihm in Geschichte zu helfen, sagte Willow leise.  
Giles blieb stehen uns sah die drei vorwurfsvoll an.  
- Schon gut, schon gut....ich habe ja verstanden: ICH werde gehen.  
- Das finde ich aber wirklich reizend von Ihnen, sagte Xander und grinste breit.  
- Danke Giles, flüsterte Willow anerkennend.  
Bevor Buffy sich auch noch dazu äußern konnte, hob Giles die Hand.  
- Ist gut, ich WEISS, daß es echt....."Cool" von mir ist.  
Buffy grinste ihren Wächter an.  
- Genau.  
  
  
Die Rathausuhr schlug gerade acht Mal als Giles seine Haustür abschloß. Langsam ging er die Straße hinunter und sah in die Dämmerung. Es war ein lauer Sommerabend, und Giles war es in seinem Tweedanzug eigentlich viel zu warm. Das hätte er allerding um keinen Preis der Welt zugegeben.  
Er schritt an einem der Friedhöfe vorbei, von denen es in Sunnydale erstaunlich viele gab. Er blieb kurz stehen und warf einen Blick durch das Tor.  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen färben die Grabsteine in einen rötlichen Ton. Alles war still. Giles seufzte laut und ging weiter.  
Nach zehn Minuten sah er den Schatten der alten Kapelle am Ende der Straße. Giles ging um die Ecke und fand sich dem Gebäude gegenüber wieder, der früher einmal Ethans' Laden gewesen war.  
Der Gedanke an seinen alten Kameraden Ethan Rayne jagte Giles ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er verdrängte die Erinnerung wieder und ging über die Straße.  
Giles blieb vor dem Schaufenster stehen und blickte hinein. Eine Vielzahl von kunstvollen alten Möbeln, Bildern und Geschirr war ausgestellt. Hier und dort erblicke Giles auch ein paar Degen, Reiterpistolen und Dolche.  
Am meisten gefielen ihm aber die Bücher, die in einer Ecke des Schaufensters präsentiert wurden.  
Vielleicht wird es doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich es mir gedacht habe, dachte der Wächter bei sich.  
  
Giles ging auf die Ladentür zu. "D.MacLeod- Antiques" stand in großen, vergoldeten Buchstaben darüber.  
Der Wächter holte tief Luft und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Zu seinem Erstaunen war der Laden zu dieser späten Zeit noch geöffnet.  
Klassische Musik kam ihm entgegen. Giles trat ein und sah sich um. Überall waren alte, zum Teil sehr wehrtvolle Sachen ausgestellt. An einer Wand hingen einige Schwerter, an denen ein Schild "Unverkäuflich" hing.  
Giles ging langsam durch den Raum und sah sich einige Sachen an. Er blieb an einem Regal voll mit alten Büchern stehen. Der Wächter rückte seine Brille zurecht und entzifferte einige der Titel.  
- Oh!  
Er griff nach ein altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch.  
- Nicht zu fassen, murmelte er und sah es sich nochmals an.  
  
- Kann ich Ihnen helfen?, sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
Giles erschrak so sehr, daß er das Buch beinahe fallen ließ.   
Schnell drehte er sich um und stand dem Mann gegenüber, der mit Sicherheit der neue Inhaber sein mußte. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört.  
- Nein....äh...vielen Dank.....ich....warf nur einen Blick in Ihre Bücher. Sie.....haben da einige wirklich seltene Exemplare.  
Der Unbekannte nickte.  
- Ja, sogar einige Stücke aus dem frühen sechzehnten Jahrhundert.  
Giles sah sich den Inhaber an: Er war jung, Anfang dreißig viellicht, und mit seiner hohen Statur hätte man ihn eher für einen Kampfsportlehrer als für einen Antiquitätenhändler halten können. Er hatte langes, dunkles Haar, daß nach hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war, und große braune Augen, die ihn neugierig ansahen.  
Der Wächter räusperte sich.  
- Sie haben Marrauds "Portes de l'enfer"....wirklich beeindruckend...noch dazu die erste Ausgabe...1699.....dieses Buch dürfte es doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr geben!  
Der junge Mann sah Giles mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Neugierde an.  
- Das ist eines der letzten noch existierenden Exemplare. Sie scheinen ein Kenner zu sein.  
Giles lächelte.  
- Es ist eher ein Hobby von mir.  
- Ach, Sie sind kein Archäologe?  
- Nein, ich bin nur der Bibliothekar der Sunnydale Highschool....aber ich beschäftige mich sehr gern mit Mystik und Geschichte.  
Der Inhaber nickte.  
- Ich bin auch fasziniert davon.....viele dieser Gegenstände hier haben eine Geschichte....übrigens...  
mein Name ist Duncan MacLeod, ich bin neu hier in Sunnydale.  
Giles nahm die Hand, die ihm MacLeod entgegenstreckte.  
- Rupert Giles, sehr erfreut. Sind Sie aus Schottland, Mister MacLeod?  
MacLeod nickte.  
- Ja, aber ich war schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr dort. Ich komme aus der region der Nord-West Highlands.  
Giles nickte.  
- Diese Gegend kenne ich, Ich bin mal dorthin verreist, als ich noch ein Student war.  
MacLeod lächelte.  
- Uns Sie, Mister Giles......sind Engländer.  
Giles sah MacLeod etwas verwundert an.  
- Das stimmt.....es ist mein Akzent, nicht wahr?  
MacLeod grinste.  
- Ja....auch.....und...ich habe hier bisher noch nicht viele gesehen, die Tweed tragen.  
Giles sah an sich herunter.  
- Oh.....  
MacLeod bemerkte Giles' bestürztes Gesicht und lächelte.  
- Hätten Sie noch einen bestimmten Wunsch?  
Giles streckte ihm das Buch von Marraud entgegen.  
- Das möchte ich kaufen.  
Der Inhaber nickte und ging hinüber zur Kasse, wo er das alte Buch vorsichtig in eine Zeitung wickelte. Danach tippte er auf seiner altmodisch aussehenden Kasse herum.  
Giles kam ihm entgegen und räusperte sich.  
- Wie...gefällt es Ihnen hier in Sunnydale?  
MacLeod zuckte die Achseln.  
- Ich habe noch nicht viel von der Stadt gesehen, aber es scheint ganz nett hier zu sein. Leider hatte ich seit meiner Ankunft nur sehr wenige Kontakte.  
Giles nickte.  
- Oh, ich kenne das. Die erste Zeit, die ich in Sunnydale verbracht habe, war die reinste Hölle....diese Hitze.....und dann...diese Jugend...sie zeigt keinerlei Interesse mehr an Kultur und Geschichte!  
Der Schotte seufzte.  
- Tja, dem muß man abhelfen.  
Bei dem Gedanken an respektlose Jugend dachte Giles an Buffy. Sofort sah er auf die Uhr: Schon fast halb 9, er mußte sofort zurück zur Bibliothek und dort auf sie warten.  
Giles bezahlte das Buch und steckte es in seine Aktentasche. MacLeod begleitete ihn zur Tür.  
- Wenn Sie ein bestimmtes Buch oder eine Information brauchen, stehe ich Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung.  
- Vielen Dank, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen, antwortete Giles.  
Er wollte gerade hinausgehen, als ihm etwas in den Sinn kam.  
- Oh,wenn sie einmal Zeit haben, dann kommen Sie doch zu einer Tasse Tee vorbei. Ich bin meistens in der Bibliothek zu finden.  
MacLeod nickte.  
- Mit Vergnügen, danke.  
Giles schüttelte ihm die Hand.  
- Gute Nacht.  
- Gute Nacht, erwiderte der Schotte.  
  
Die Tür schloß sich hinter Giles, und nun stand er wieder allein auf der Straße. Die Nacht war jetzt vollends hereingebrochen, und der Wächter machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.  
Giles war guter Laune, lächelnd dachte er an das kostbare Buch, was er eben erstanden hatte. Er begann zu hoffen, daß dieser MacLeod mal vorbeischauen würde, er hatte nur selten einen jungen Menschen mit so viel Kultur getroffen.  
Und vielleicht würde er als Schotte das harte Leben eines Engländer in Südkalifornien zu verstehen wissen.  
  
  
  
Es war viertel vor zehn als Buffy die Tür zur Bibliothek schwungvoll aufstieß und den Raum betrat. Giles sah von seinem Buch auf.  
- Buffy. Wie war die Jagt?  
Buffy setzte sich auf die Tischkante.  
- Routine. Nur ein Vampir heute. Es ist in letzter Zeit sehr ruhig geworden...vielleicht ZU ruhig.  
Der Wächter klappte das Buch zu.  
- Du meinst, es braut sich etwas zusammen?  
Buffy zuckte die Achseln.  
- Vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall werde ich bereit sein.  
Giles nickte.  
- Gut so, Buffy. Wenn du willst, kann ich dich eine Stunde länger trainieren.  
Buffy wechselte instinktiv das Thema, denn wenn Giles sie trainierte, mußte sie immer acht geben, ihren Wächter nicht allzu sehr zu verhauen.  
- Was lesen Sie da, Giles?  
Buffy stand auf und sah ihm über die Schulter.  
- *eugh*....Französisch....  
- Du solltest etwas mehr Respekt vor diesem Werk haben, Buffy. Es kann uns in machen Fällen sicher weiterhelfen!  
- Schon gut, murrte Buffy. Wo haben sie es denn her?  
- Aus dem neuen Laden. Ich habe mich mal umgesehen.  
Buffy hob die Augenbrauen.  
- Na das hab ich gern! Wir schicken Sie, um zu sehen, was es mit diesem Neuen Inhaber auf sich hat, und Sie machen Shopping!  
Giles sah auf.  
- Das Eine schließt das Andere sicher nicht aus, und außerdem scheint der neue Besitzer ein äußerst kultivierter und interessanter Mann zu sein.  
Buffy hob die Augen zur Decke.  
- Wahrscheinlich ein kleiner, verstaubter Professor mit ner dicken Brille auf der Nase.  
- Ganz im Gegenteil, Buffy. Er ist ein junger Mann, nicht viel älter als du.  
Buffy sah ihren Wächter überrascht an.  
- Und der interessiert sich für sowas?, fragte Buffy und deutete auf das Buch.  
Giles nickte.  
- Wie ich sagte: sehr kultiviert.  
Buffy hob erneut die Augen zur Decke.  
- Giles, jetzt sagen Sie bloß nicht, Sie finden Gefallen an ihm!  
- Oh doch, ich habe ihn sogar zum Tee eingeladen, antwortete Giles.  
- Jetzt wünsche ich fast, Sie hätten mir gesagt, daß der Neue ein Dämon ist, den ich verhauen darf.  
Giles stand auf und legte das Buch in seine Scheibtisch Schublade.  
- Buffy, du wirst ihn sicherlich mögen.  
Buffy sah ihren Wächter mörderisch an.  
- Klar, ich leg schonmal die Armbrust bereit....  
  
  
- Willow!  
Das rothaarige Mädchen, dem der Ruf galt, drehte sich um und lächelte.  
- Hallo Buffy. Na? Wie war den die gestrige Jagt?  
Buffy zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern.  
- Routine. Nur ein einziger Vampir. Meiner Meinung nach lohnt es sich kaum noch, die ganze Nacht aufzubleiben, und sich womöglich noch einen Schnupfen holen!  
Die beiden Mädchen gingen den Gang entlang in Richtung Bibliothek.  
- Holde Jungfern, ich wünsche euch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen in unserem guten alten Sunnydale.  
Xander schlenderte auf sie zu. Wie immer sah er zum fürchten aus, in seiner viel zu weiten Jeanshose und seinem Hawaïhemd.  
- He Xander! Willow freute sich und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
Buffy grinste ihren Freund breit an.  
- Das gute alte Sunnydale, mit seinen Vampiren, seinen Monstern und Dämonen, seinen anderen bösen Mächten.....und seinem Bibliothekar...  
Xander gesellte sich zu den beiden Mädchen.  
- OHO! Dann müßen wir jetzt wieder seinen Berichten lauschen!   
- Sollte er sich gestern Abend nicht diesen neuen Laden ansehen?, fragte Willow.  
Buffy runzelte die Stirn.  
- Ja, das sollte er, aber stattdessen hat er nur eine kleine Shoppingtour gemacht.  
- GILES und SHOPPING!?!?   
Willow war verdutzt.  
- Jaja, und er hat mir sogar von dem neuen Inhaber vorgeschwärmt.  
- Oh - oh, sagte Xander und hob die Augenbrauen.  
- Wo ist eigentlich Cordelia? fragte Willow scheinbar zufällig.  
- Sie wird wohl mit ihren allmorgentlichen Schönheitsritualen die Zeit vergessen haben, murrte Xander. Und wo ist Oz?  
- Der hat ein paar Tage frei, die "Dingoes ate my Baby " geben ein Konzert L.A, ein Plattenproduzent soll auch anwesend sein!  
Willow hob ihren Kopf voller Stolz.  
- Ich bin sicher, daß sie berühmt werden!  
  
Die drei betraten die Bibliothek und fanden Giles in sein neues Buch vertieft.  
Buffy räusperte sich, der Wächter sah auf.  
- Ah, Buffy. Guten Morgen. Nichts Neues?  
- Mal von dem abgesehen, was Sie da in der Hand halten eigentlich nichts.  
Giles seufzte und legte das Buch auf die Seite.  
- Nun, wie war es denn gestern?, fragte Willow neugierig.  
- Ich glaube, der neue Inhaber des Geschäftes wird für uns keine Gefahr darstellen, gab Giles zur Antwort.  
- Och, und ich dachte, jetzt kommen Sie wieder mit der Apokalypse, murrte Xander fast enttäuscht.  
Giles sah Xander vorwurfsvoll an und hätte sicher etwas gesagt, wenn die erste Stunde nicht schon geläutet hätte. Buffy zuckte zusammen.  
- Oh nein, wir sind mal wieder zu spät. Kommt!   
Buffy machte kehrt und rannte aus der Bibliothek, Xander hinterher.  
- Bis später, Giles!, rief Willow und lief den beiden nach.  
Giles setzte sich mit einem zufriedenen lächeln wieder in seinen Sessel und griff nach dem Buch.  
  
  
  
Nur für einen Moment lang hatte Giles Buffys Reaktionen unterschätzt, und schon flog er im hohen Bogen gegen die Wand. Für einen Augenblick sah der Wächter Sterne, bis er sich wieder auf die Beine zwang. Buffy legte den Stock weg und stützte ihn.  
- Tut mir Leid, Giles.  
- Du bist in der letzten Zeit sogar noch schneller geworden, antwortete er und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Buffy grinste zufrieden.  
- Dann mache ich also das Bild einer anständigen Jägerin?  
Giles sah seinen Schützling ernst an.  
- Nimm es nicht auf die leichte Schulter, Buffy....  
- Mach ich ja gar nicht! Buffy klang genervt. Aber man wird doch wohl noch gelobt werden dürfen!  
Giles setzte sich.  
- Du gehst heute Abend wieder auf Patrouille?  
Buffy nickte.  
- Klar, erst Vampire jagen, dann absteppen. So hat alles seine Ordnung.  
Giles' Miene verfinsterte sich.  
- Buffy.....  
- Schon gut! Ich bin ja vorsichtig!  
Der Wächter nickte.  
- Das will ich hoffen.  
Aus dem Büro kam plötzlich ein heiseres Klingeln. Giles erhob sich und ging ans Telefon. Buffy verstand nicht, was er sagte, doch einen Moment später tauchte Giles' Kopf in der Tür auf.  
- Buffy, für dich. Es ist Willow.  
Buffy nahm ihm den Hörer aus der Hand.  
- Willow? was gibt es, kommst du später?  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung erklang Willows Stimme. Sie hörte sich aber nicht so an wie sonst, sondern irgendwie....leiser.  
- Tut mir Leid, Buffy, aber ich muß mir eine Erkältung zugezogen haben.....mir geht es heute Abend nicht besonders. Bist du mir böse, wenn ich nicht komme?  
- Böse? Aber Willow! Wie könnte ich dir böse sein? Pack dich ins Bett und trink ne Kanne Kräutertee, dann wird das schon wieder.  
- Ja, sicher. Sei so nett und grüß Xander und Cordelia ganz lieb von mir.  
Buffy hörte Willow husten.  
- Ich werde sie von dir grüßen. Jetzt ruh dich aus. Wir sehen uns morgen.  
- Bis morgen. Gute Nacht, Buffy.  
Buffy legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und sah Giles an.  
- Es war Willow, sie ist erkältet und kommt heute nicht.  
Giles nickte.  
- Gut. Dann wird das Informatikprogramm über das dämonische Treiben hier in Sunnydale wohl warten müßen.  
Buffy wurde auf einmal sehr ernst.  
- Vergessen Sie nicht, Giles, daß Willow, Xander, Oz und Cordelia uns helfen, obwohl sie es normalerweise gar nicht müßten!  
Giles sah zurück.  
- Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Buffy, und ich weiß es wirklich sehr zu schätzen.  
Buffy und Giles sahen einander an, bis Buffy schließlich nickte.  
- Ich geh dann mal. Vielleicht komme ich nach der Jagt nochmal, sonst gibt es morgen einen ausführlichen Bericht.  
- Gut. Sei vorsichtig.  
Buffy nahm einen Pflock, den sie in ihrer Manteltasche verschwinden ließ und verließ die Bibliothek.  
Giles hörte zu, wie ihre Schritte in den Gängen verhallten, schüttelte dann den Kopf und machte sich daran, sich einen Tee zu kochen.  
  
  
  
Buffy ging langsam durch die dunklen, stillen Straßen Sunnydales. Sie ging über die Straße und sprang über die Friedhofsmauer. Geschickt wie eine Katze landete sie auf der anderen Seite und sah sich um.  
Auf den ersten Blick schien alles ruhig, dunkel und drohend erhoben sich die Kreuze der Gräber.  
Buffy ging eine Weile auf und ab, ständig auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Dämonen oder wenigstens einem Vampir.  
Buffy stieß einen Seufzer aus und machte kehrt. Wenn es nichts gab, gab es eben nichts. Umso besser, jetzt konnte sie mehr Zeit im "Bronze" verbringen.   
Sie war nur ein paar Schritte gegangen als sie ein leises Geräusch hörte. Buffy fuhr herum und versuchte, das Geräusch zu orten. Ihr Blick schweifte über den Friedhof und blieb an einer Gruft hängen: die Tür war einen Spalt breit geöffnet, spärliches Licht drang nach draußen.  
Buffy zögerte nicht lange und ging festen Schrittes auf die Tür der Gruft zu.  
Sie griff nach ihrem Pflock und trat die Türe auf. Der Jägerin bot sich ein höchst ungewöhnliches Bild:  
Vier Vampire waren gerade dabei, mit einem Brecheisen eine der Innenmauern aufzubrechen, ein fünfter stand in einer Ecke und sah ihnen zu.  
- Nabend Jungs!, rief Buffy, und bevor der erste Vampir überhaupt wußte, wie ihm geschah, hatte Buffy ihm schon ihren Pflock mitten durchs Herz gerammt. Übrig blieb nur ein Haufen Asche.  
- Verdammt, die Jägerin!, fauchte ein zweiter Vampir und griff Buffy wütend an.  
Diese drehte sich um die eigene Achse und kickte ihm ins Gesicht. Der Vampir flog zurück, und erstaunlicher Weise ergriff er schnellstens die Flucht. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm, doch derjenige, der sich am Anfang etwas abseits aufgehalten hatte, hatte sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Mit eisiger Miene sah er Buffy an, sein Gesicht war noch immer Menschlich, doch Buffy erschauderte dennoch bei diesem Blick.  
Buffy ging in Kampfstellung als der andere das Brecheisen aufhob und es herumwirbelte.  
Er schien nicht so haßerfüllt und hirnlos zu sein wie die Vampire, die vorhin die Flucht ergriffen hatten, denn er ging langsam auf Buffy zu.  
- Du bist also diese Jägerin, vor der sie sich alle fürchten....  
Er schaute Buffy an und lachte verächtlich.  
- Dieses kleine Mädchen...  
- Ja...und das kleine Mädchen hat einen schlechten Tag und einen Pflock in der Hand, antwortete Buffy und ging auf ihn los.  
Mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit parierte er Buffys Schlag und griff nach ihrem Arm. Buffy wehrte sich und bohrte ihm ihr Knie in die Rippen.  
Der Fremde keuchte und ließ Buffy los. Diese nutzte den Augenblick und jagte ihm ihren Pflock in den Rücken.  
....Da geschah etwas unglaubliches...oder, besser gesagt, es geschah nichts. Der Fremde begann zu bluten und ließ seine Waffe fallen. Schnell machte er kehrt und stürzte zum Ausgang. Dann drehte er sich ein letztes Mal zu Buffy um.  
- Das wirst du noch bereuen! Dann verschwand er.  
Buffy blieb einige Augenblicke lang regungslos stehen, bis sie begriff, was sie angerichtet hatte: Einen Menschen, sie hatte einen Menschen verletzt.  
Etwas verstört ging Buffy aus der Gruft. Sie lehnte sich an die Aussenmauer und holte tief Luft: Ein Mensch! Auch, wenn er sicher nicht zufällig dort gewesen war, hätte sie kein Recht gehabt, einen Menschen zu töten.  
Buffy ging ein paar Schritte ziellos hin und her. Ihre Freunde...sie mußte jetzt mit ihnen reden, sofort.  
Buffy schlug die Richtung zum "Bronze" ein. Schnell kletterte sie erneut über die Mauer.  
Ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller, als sie durch die dunklen Straßen ging. Sie ließ die hell beleuchtete Haubtstaße hinter sich und bog in eine Seitengaße ein. Sie mußte jetzt mit jemandem sprechen, das brauchte sie.  
Buffy lief die Gaße entlang, doch auf einmal nahm sie hinter sich eine Bewegung wahr.  
Sie hielt an und drehte sich um.  
Die Gaße war leer.  
Buffy war dennoch sicher, sich nicht getäuscht zu haben, ihre Sinne schlugen Alarm, und sie fühlte, daß sie nicht allein war. Sie starrte in die Nacht, als sich plötzlich ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit löse und auf sie zuschoß.  
Buffy wollte sich noch verteidigen, doch ihre Reaktion kam zu spät und sie bekam einen fürchterlichen Stoß in die Seite, der sie mehrere Meter zurückfliegen ließ.  
Buffy fühlte, wie etwas an ihrem Kopf vorbeirauschte, gefolgt von einem lauten, krachenden Geräusch. Einige Augenblicke lang blieb sie benommen liegen, bis sie sich wieder aufrichtete.  
Sie hob den Blick und sah gerade noch, wie drei dunkle Schatten auf einem Dach davonliefen.  
Buffy erschrak: Es lag jemand in ihrer Nähe, just an der Stelle, an der sie eben gestanden hatte. Eine schwere Holzkiste begrub die Person halb unter sich.  
Sie stürze hin, packe die Kiste und zog sie mit aller Kraft auf die Seite. Dann kniete sie sich hin und hob vorsichtig den Kopf des Unbekannten an. Er war jung, Anfang dreißig vielleicht, seine langen dunklen Haare waren von Blut ganz klebrig, seine großen braunen Augen sahen Buffy bedauernd an. Buffy keuchte vor Entsetzen, als ihre Hände sich von seinem Blut rot färbten.  
- Bewegen Sie sich nicht, ich hole Hilfe!  
Der Fremde schien auf einmal fast zu lächeln.  
- Ich....habe keine mehr nötig, danke.  
Und tatsächlich brachte er es fertig, Buffy anzulächeln. Dann schloß er die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. Buffys Atem ging schneller, und sie versuchte vergebens, nicht in Panik zu geraten.  
- Nein...bitte nicht  
Sie sah ihn an: es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, der Fremde war tot.  
Buffy zwang sich auf die Beine, sie fühlte sich so elend, als würde sich auf der Stelle zusammenbrechen. Sie sah sich um, doch alles um sie war dunkel.  
Dann begann sie zu rennen, so schnell sie konnte, hinein in die Dunkelheit.  
  
  
  
Cordelia Chase fuhr sich lässig mit der Hand durch das Haar und sah den Tanzenden zu. Xander kam von der Bar und stelle eine Tasse Cappuccino vor ihr ab, bevor er sich setzte und auf die Uhr sah.  
- Sie sie noch immer nicht da, wo sie nur bleibt?  
Cordelia warf Xander einen prüfenden Blick zu.  
- Ich dachte, du wärst mit MIR hier!  
Xander schluckte.  
- Bin ich doch auch, Cordy, aber ich hätte Willow und Buffy gern gesehen.  
- Was ist den mit Willow?  
- Sie ist erkältet und kommt heute nicht.  
Cordy hob die Augenbrauen.  
- Das heißt....wir sind also doch ganz allein?  
Xander grinste und beugte sich zu ihr vor.  
- Hast du Angst?????  
Cordelia sah sich um, ob keiner ihrer hippen Freundinnen in der Nähe war und zog Xander über die Tanzfläche in eine dunkle Ecke. Xander sah sie an und zog sie an sich.  
- Paß auf mein Kleid auf, raunte Cordelia noch, bevor sie Xander innig küßte.  
  
Ein lautes Poltern an der Eingangstür ließ die beiden zusammenfahren. Xander drehte sich um.  
- Buffy?! Was ist passiert?  
- Du siehst aus als wärst du in ein Tornado gekommen, diese Frisur!, japste Cordelia.  
Doch Buffys völlig aufgelöster Gesichtsausdruck brachte dann auch sie zum schweigen.  
- Xander, Cordelia....ich habe ein großes Problem.  
  
Cordelia war ganz außer Atem, als sie die Stelle erreichte, wo sich Buffy aufhielt. Xander blieb stehen und sah sich um, dann wand er sich an Buffy, die so aussah, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.  
- Buffy?  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
- Nein! Das ist unmöglich! Er lag genau hier!  
Cordelia warf Xander einen vielsagenden Blick zu und tippte sich an die Stirn.  
Buffy ging ratlos auf und ab.  
- Ich schwöre euch, er lag hier, und er war tot!  
- Bist du auch sicher, daß es kein Vampir war?, fragte Xander vorsichtig.  
- Klar bin ich das! Buffy fuhr herum: Es war ein Mensch, Xander! Er starb in meinen Armen, und ich konnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts für ihn tun!  
Buffy lehnte sich gegen die Steinmauer und atmete tief durch. Cordelia sah Buffy jetzt fast teilnahmsvoll an.  
- Wir sollten lieber gehen, sagte Xander leise. Wir bringen dich nach Hause.  
- Ja, mir wird es kalt hier!, fügte Cordelia hinzu.  
Buffy nickte stumm, doch bevor sie ihren Freunden folge, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah die Stelle an: Nein, sie hatte sich nicht geirrt, da war sie sich sicher. Und wenn man genau hinsah, erkannte man eine dunkelrote Spur.  
Buffy erschaudete und sah schnellstens weg.  
  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief Buffy kaum. Immer wieder hatte sie das Bild dieses Mannes vor Augen, der sie so seltsam angelächelt hatte, bevor er in ihren Armen gestorben war. Buffy warf sich ruhelos im Bett herum, und endlich, als der Morgen schon anfing zu grauen, fiel sie in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf.  
Zwei Stunden später wurde sie wieder von ihrem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Mühsam setzte sie sich auf und tastete nach dem Störenfried. Gähnend zwang sie sich aus dem Bett, warf sich hastig in ihre Klamotten und aß kaum einen Bissen zum Frühstück, sodaß ihre Mutter sie sorgenvoll ansah.  
- Bis du heute Nacht wieder auf der Jagt gewesen?, fragte Joyce vorsichtig.   
Eigentlich haßte sie dieses Thema, sie konnte sich einfach nicht damit abfinden, daß ihre Tochter sich Nacht für Nacht in Lebensgefahr begab.  
- Ja, es gab allerdings nichts beunruhigendes, log Buffy, ohne ihre Mutter anzusehen.  
Joyce stieß einen Seufzer aus. Alles sprach dagegen, daß alles "gut" gelaufen war, das sah sie ihrer Tochter an. Doch Buffy würde es ihr nicht erzählen, das wußte und respektierte Joyce.  
Buffy warf sich ihren Rucksack auf den Rücken, gab ihrer Mutter einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Wange und verließ das Haus. Joyce sah ihr sorgenvoll nach und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie würde es nie verarbeiten....niemals.  
  
  
  
Buffy hetzte die Straße entlang. Sie war zu spät aufgestanden und mußte die Zeit nun nachholen. An der Ecke des Schulgebäudes stieß sie fast mit Xander und Cordelia zusammen, die es anscheinend auch nicht allzu eilig hatten.  
- Ups, Guten Morgen, Buffy! Wow....du siehst aus wie ein Zombie!  
- Keine Zeit gehabt, dich wenigstens anständig zu schminken?, japste Cordelia.  
Buffy sah die beiden mit müden Augen an und nickte abwesend.  
- Ich habe schlecht geschlafen.  
- Geht es dir wieder besser?, fragte Xander vorsichtig.  
Buffy sah Xander vorwurfsvoll an.  
- Glaubst du etwa, ich habe mir das gestern Abend nur eingebildet?  
Xander bemerkte seinen unvorsichtigen Schritt und schüttelte schnellstens den Kopf.  
- Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, aber....  
- Aber WAS ?  
Xander räusperte sich.  
- Vielleicht solltest du mit Giles darüber sprechen.  
- Genau das habe ich vor, sagte Buffy mit einem Nicken.  
Die Schulglocke läutete und unterbrach das Gespräch.  
- So ein Mist, zischte Buffy, jetzt muß ich das Gespräch mit Giles auf heute Nachmittag verschieben. Verdammt, es war wichtig.  
Cordelia bewegte sich schon auf den Eingang zu.  
- Kommt ihr endlich?  
Xander folgte ihr schnell, doch Buffy zögerte noch.  
- Warten wir nicht auf Willow?  
Xander blieb stehen und sah Buffy an.  
- Hat es dir gestern keiner gesagt?  
Buffy musterte ihren Freund.  
- Was gesagt?  
- Willow ist krank und kommt heute nicht.  
Einen Augenblick lang erkannte Buffy eine deutliche Spur von Sorge in Xanders Augen, die gleich darauf verschwand und seinem breiten Grinsen Platz machte.  
- Die Glückliche. Sie wird die Chemiearbeit nicht zu schreiben brauchen! Hey, ich sollte auch mal krankwerden!  
Buffy wurde blaß.  
- Chemiearbeit? Was denn für eine Chemiearbeit?!?!  
- Die Chemiearbeit, die wir jetzt schreiben werden und schon seit einem Monat vorbereiten, sagte Cordelia spöttisch.  
Buffy fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.  
- Oh nein....  
Xander hakte sich tröstend bei ihr unter und zog sie mit sich.  
- Hey, keine Bange, du kannst bei mir abschreiben.  
- Na dann kann ich ja beruhigt sein, murrte Buffy leise.  
  
  
Giles stellt zwei Tassen dampfenden Tee auf den Tisch und setzte sich seinem Gast gegenüber.  
- Ich freue mich aufrichtig, daß Sie meiner Einladung so schnell folgen konnte.  
MacLeod nahm die Tasse und trank einen Schluck Tee.  
- Wissen Sie, ich bin noch sehr neu in der Stadt und freue mich wirklich über jede Bekanntschaft. Noch dazu, wenn die betreffende Person so kultiviert ist.  
Dem Wächter schoß vor Freude die Schamröte ins Gesicht, was er so gut wie möglich zu verbergen versuchte.  
- Endlich mal jemand, mit dem man sich über Kultur unterhalten kann. Sehen Sie sich um, Mister MacLeod, was sehen Sie hier?  
Duncan MacLeod lächelte freundlich.  
- Ich sehe das, was man in deiner Schulbibliothek zu sehen pflegt: Bücher.  
Giles stellte seine Tasse ab und nickte mit Bedauern.  
- Das ist es ja eben! Bücher, Bücher und nochmals Bücher, aber wo bitte sind die Schüler, die sie lesen werden? Dieses Desinteresse unserer Jugend ist mir wirklich schleierhaft.  
MacLeod schmunzelte.  
- Sie haben ja so recht, Mister Giles, aber so haben Sie wohl mehr Zeit für sich und Ihre Beschäftigungen.  
Giles seufzte leise. Wenn Sie nur wüssten...  
- Gewiß, antwortete er stattdessen und sah sich nochmals um. Jetzt habe ich sogar genug Zeit, mich hier mit kultivierten Leuten zu unterhalten.  
Von draußen kam das Läuten der Schulglocke, und gleich darauf der Lärm von vielen Schritten, die aber alle an der Bibliothek vorbeigingen und verhallen.  
MacLeod sah auf und lauschte einen Moment lang dem Stimmengewirr. Giles riß ihn aus seinem Schweigen.  
- Wie kommen Sie eigentlich nach Sunnydale, Mister MacLeod?  
Er lächelte.  
- Ich suchte einen ruhigeren Ort als meinen vorherigen Wohnsitz.  
Giles blickte den jungen, gutaussehenden Mann an.  
- Darf ich fragen, wo Sie vorher wohnten?  
- Natürlich: Ich habe vorher in Paris gelebt.  
Giles war sofort Feuer und Flamme.  
- Paris! Welch faszinierende Stadt!  
MacLeod nickte.  
- In der Tat. Doch ich hatte den Drang nach etwas Ruhe. Ich stehe jetzt unmittelbar nach einigen schweren Zeiten....Sunnydale scheint mir der ideale Ort dafür zu sein.  
Oh MacLeod, wie falsch Sie da liegen , dachte Giles.  
- Ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen hier. Ich hatte es am Anfang wie gesagt auch nicht leicht.  
- Nun, sie scheinen sich jedoch bestens eingelebt zu haben.  
- Ja, es ist alles eine Sache der Angewohnheit.  
....Und man hat mir ja auch keine Wahl gelassen , fügte Giles im Gedanken hinzu.  
  
  
Xander war allen einen Schritt voraus, als er die Tür zur Bibliothek schwungvoll aufstieß und ein lautes "Hey, Giles" hören ließ.  
Doch kaum hatte er einen Schritt in den Raum getan, da merkte er, daß Giles nicht allein war. An einem der Tische saß der Bibliothekar, in Gesellschaft eines Fremden Mannes, der trotz der Hitze einen langen, schwarzen Mantel trug und mit Giles in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu sein schien.  
Die beiden sahen auf.  
Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich jemanden keuchen. Er wendete sich um und sah in Buffys erschrockenes Gesicht. Xander ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie schien ihren Freund nicht zu bemerken.  
- Buffy?   
Um Buffy begann sich alles zu drehen, sie konnte den Blick nicht von diesem Mann abwenden: Diese große, dunkle Erscheinung, der gespenstische Mantel, die langen, schwarzen Harre, und dann dieser Blick. Sie hätte diesen Blick unter Hunderten wiedererkannt.  
Es gab keine Zweifel: Dieser Mann war gestern in der Gaße gewesen.....und er war tot.  
  
Buffy stieß Cordelia und Xander etwas unsanft auf die Seite und rannte auf den Kerl zu, blieb nur einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt stehen, fertig zum Sprung.  
Giles sah Buffy verwirrt an.  
- Buffy, was....?  
Auch Xander und Cordelia sahen einander an, Cordelia zuckte die Schultern.  
Eine Spur von Verwirrung jagte durch MacLeods dunkle Augen, bevor er Buffy ebenfalls erkannte.  
Buffy hob drohend die Stimme.  
- Gehen Sie zurück, Giles!  
Giles erhob sich.  
- Buffy! Was Um Himmels willen machst du ??  
Buffys Stimme begann zu zittern, als sie ihren Zeigefinger gegen Giles' Gast erhob.  
- Giles....Sie werden es mir jetzt glauben müssen: Ich habe diesen Mann, jawohl, genau ihn gestern Abend sterben sehen!  
Xander hob beide Augenbrauen und Cordelia tippte sich an die Stirn.  
Giles sah verwirrt von MacLeod zu Buffy.  
Duncan MacLeod blieb sehr ruhig und hob eine Hand, bevor der Bibliothekar sich äußern konnte.  
- Mr.Giles, sagen sie ihr nichts. Sie hat Recht.  
- Aber...Mr.MacLeod!  
Buffy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
- Ich habe es doch gewußt.Wer sind sie? Und vor allem: WAS sind Sie?  
Xander und Cordelia sahen einander an und kamen ein Stück näher.  
MacLeod seufzte.  
- Ich bin ein Mensch, genau wie Sie.  
- Pah! stieß Cordelia hervor.  
- Ich bin ein Mensch, doch ich kann nicht sterben. Ich bin Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod, geboren 1592 in den Highlands von Schottland, und ich bin Unsterblich.   
Einige Sekunden lang herrschte eine drückende Stille in der Bibliothek, bis Giles das Wort ergriff.  
- Was wollen Sie hier?  
MacLeod bemerkte sofort die Enttäuschung in Giles' Stimme, der wohl gedacht hatte, daß sein neuer Freund ein ganz normaler Mann sei.  
- Ich habe Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt, Mr.Giles. Ich kam wirklich nur her, um hier ein neues Leben anzufangen, um meine Ruhe zu haben.  
- Und vor wem wollen Sie Ihre Ruhe ?  
Duncan schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Alte Geschichten, ich will es hinter mir lassen.  
Buffy betrachtete MacLeod mißtrauisch.  
- Was haben Sie gestern da draußen gemacht ? Mitten in der Nacht ?  
Duncan lächelte zum ersten Mal.  
- Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ich ein junges Mädchen völlig allein durch die Straßen laufen sah. Ich bin ihr gefolgt, und da sah ich auf dem Dach über ihr diese drei dunklen Gestalten.....  
- Ja, den Rest weiß ich bereits, fiel Buffy ihm ins Wort.  
Giles sah Buffy etwas mißbilligend an.  
- Buffy...  
Buffy drehte sich zu MacLeod, ohne von Giles Notiz zu nehmen.  
- Hören Sie mal, ich danke Ihnen dafür, daß Sie mir gestern Abend das Leben gerettet haben, aber ich habe einen verdammt schlechten Tag gehabt, und ich schlage vor, daß Sie uns hier keinen Ärger machen. Sie bleiben Unsterblich, und ich habe meine Ruhe. Geht das klar?  
MacLeod sah Buffy überrascht an und nickte kurz.  
- Sehr klar.  
Er erhob sich, grüßte Giles höflich, schritt an Buffy, Xander und Cordelia vorbei und verließ die Bibliothek ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
Giles sah ihm hinterher.  
- Buffy, warum warst du so aggressiv zu ihm?  
- Hey! Ich erfahre jetzt, daß dieser Kerl über 400 Jahre alt ist, nicht sterben kann und trotzdem gestern so ziemlich tot war! Buffy fuhr herum.   
- Was meinen Sie, Giles, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich bemerkte, daß er wegen mir gestorben ist ? Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen! Ich habe die ganze Nacht nur an ihn gedacht, und jetzt sehe ich ihn da sitzen und Tee trinken!  
Buffy setzte sich und holte Luft.  
- Buffy, ich kann nachfühlen, was du denkst, aber es war noch lange kein Grund, sich so aufzuführen.  
Xander mischte sich ein.  
- Ich finde, daß Buffy Recht hat! Da kommt so ein Unsterblicher Mr-Superheld-im-langen-schwarzen-Trenchcoat und macht hier auf geheimnisvollen Rächer!  
- Gib doch zu, daß er nur mehr Klasse hat als du!, murmelte Cordelia.  
Buffy schüttelte mürrisch den Kopf.  
- Ich will mit ihm nichts zu tun haben, und wenn er auch nur einmal auffällt, werde ich ihn so lange töten, bis er nicht mehr aufsteht.  
- Und ich helf dir! sagte Xander schnell.  
Giles sah die drei Jugendlichen an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Laßt ihn zufrieden, und er wird euch zufrieden lassen.  
Buffy hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihren Wächter an.  
- Sie mögen ihn!  
Giles räusperte sich und wechselte das Thema.  
- Buffy...ich möchte, daß du heute Abend ganz besonders vorsichtig bist, dieser Mordanschlag auf dich macht mir die größten Sorgen.  
Buffy nickte.  
- Diese Teamarbeit unter Vampiren macht mich krank. Und es sieht so aus, als hätten sie Menschen als Beihilfe.  
Giles blieb stehen.  
- Menschen als Komplizen?  
Xander grinste.  
- Ich wette, Snyder ist einer von ihnen.  
- Auf jeden Fall, gab ihm Cordelia recht. Dieser kleine, spießige Kerl....  
Buffy fuhr fort, ohne Xander und Cordelia auch nur anzusehen.  
- Ich habe gestern einen Menschen verletzt, weil ich ihn für einen Vampir gehalten habe. Er war mit einer Truppe von Vampiren und hat versucht, in eine Gruft einzubrechen.  
Giles wirkte sehr besorgt.  
- Dann wirst du auch am Tag sehr wachsam sein müssen, Buffy.  
Buffy nickte stumm und stand auf.  
- Ich werde aufpassen. Wie immer.  
Cordelia und Xander taten ihr gleich.  
- Wir müssen los, Giles. Falls die Apokalypse kommt, beepen Sie uns.  
Buffy konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und folgte Xander und Cordelia, die Arm in Arm in Richtung Ausgang gingen.  
  
  
  
Buffy saß auf der Friedhofsmauer und baumelte mit den Beinen. Ihre Finger spielten beiläufig mit einem langen, angespitzten Holzpflock. Die Jägerin sah sich um: Alles schien ruhig zu sein. Vielleicht sogar zu ruhig.  
Es war ein kühler Abend, Buffy rieb sich ihre nackten Unterarme und wünschte, eine Jacke mitgenommen zu haben.  
Leise Stimmen ließen Buffy aufhorchen.  
- Na also, sprach sie zu sich selbst, jetzt kann ich mich etwas aufwärmen.  
Leise sprang sie von der Mauer und landete geräuschlos auf ihren Füßen. Sie ging in die Richtung aus denen die Stimmen kamen, die leise und schnell sprachen, als wären sie in großer Eile.  
Als Buffy um die Ecke bog, sah sie die halboffene Tür der Gruft, die selbe Gruft wie am gestrigen Abend.  
- Hey, nicht schon wieder, Jungs!, murmelte sie genervt.  
Diesmal wollte Buffy dafür sorgen, daß sie kein drittes Mal kämen, und als sie vor der Tür angelangt war, stieß sie sie schwungvoll auf und erledigte sofort den ersten Vampir, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte.  
Schnell sah sie sich um: Drei weitere Vampire, die schon wieder versuchten, die gleiche Mauer aufzubrechen, und der Typ von gestern....unverletzt.  
Bevor Buffy sich von ihrer Verwunderung erholt hatte, stürmten schon zwei Vampire auf sie zu.  
Sie wich zurück und knallte dem ersten die Tür mitten ins Gesicht, machte dann eine schnelle Drehung und stieß ihm ihren Fuß in den Magen.  
Kreischend wich der Vampir zurück, doch bevor Buffy sich darüber freuen konnte, war der Kerl von gestern, den, den sie angeblich verletzt hatte, schon mit einer übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit auf sie zugeschoßen und hatte sie an die Außenwand gepreßt.  
Buffy sah ihm zum ersten mal in die Augen. Der Fremde hatte eisige blaue Augen und ein kaltes Lächeln.  
- Langsam beginnst du, mich zu stören, kleines Mädchen, sprach er mit leiser, tonloser Stimme.  
- Wenn es Ihnen jetzt nicht paßt, komme ich später wieder, gab Buffy heraus und versuchte, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien.   
Doch er hielt sie gnadenlos fest, drehte sich um und rief den drei Vampiren zu, die in der Nähe standen:   
- Kommt schon, worauf wartet ihr, brecht die Mauer auf! Ich kümmere mich um eure gefürchtete "Jägerin".  
Zu Buffys größter Überraschung ließen die Vampire so mit sich reden und machten sich daran, dem Befehl des Fremden zu folgen.  
Doch kaum hatten sie einen Schritt in Richtung der Gruft gemacht, löste sich ein Schatten aus der Finsternis und schlug den ersten Vampir zu Boden.  
Buffy erkannte die dunkle Gestalt von Duncan MacLeod, und sie stellte fest, daß sie sich fast freute, ihn zu sehen.  
Die beiden andren Vampire warfen sich auf ihn, doch dieser schleuderte den ersten Angreifer gegen einen Zaun, wo er von einem hervorstehenden Holzstück durchbohrt wurde. Der Vampir zerfiel augenblicklich zu Staub.  
- Was zum Teufel.....?!?!?! rief MacLeod überrascht.  
Der Fremde, der Buffy noch immer festhielt, schien bei MacLeods Stimme eine Sekunde lang zu erfrieren, bevor er Buffy mit Wucht an die Mauer warf, als wäre sie nur eine große Puppe, und sich schließlich zu MacLeod umdrehte.  
Als MacLeod ihn sah, zuckte er zusammen.  
- James Horton!  
"Horton" schüttelte langsam den Kopf und lächelte kalt.  
Buffy hielt sich den Arm und rappelte sich auf, lehnte sich an die Mauer und sah die beiden wie durch einen Nebel an.  
Einen Augenblick lang war ihr so, als flammten Hortons Augen rot auf, und auch MacLeod schien es bemerkt zu haben.  
MacLeod wurde bleich und biß die Zähne zusammen.  
- Ahriman.....  
Diesmal war sich Buffy ganz sicher, daß seine Augen rot flackerten. Er war also kein Mensch...  
Horton/Ahriman lachte leise.  
- Der Highlander, welch eine Überraschung. Nett, dich wiederzusehen.  
MacLeod sah ihn haßerfüllt an.  
- Dieses Mal wirst du sterben.  
Ahriman lächelte boshaft.  
- Wirst du mich köpfen? So wie Richie, ja?  
MacLeod stieß einen Wutschrei aus und stürzte sich auf ihn, doch Ahriman stand bereits hinter ihm und lachte. MacLeod fuhr keuchend herum.  
- Warum bist du nicht so nett und gehst in dein kleines Kloster zurück, wo du hergekommen bist?  
Oder willst du ebenfalls sterben?  
MacLeod hatte alle Mühe, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren.  
- WER von uns stirbt, wird sich noch zeigen.  
Ahriman warf den Kopf zurück und lachte, ein eisiges Lachen, was nichts menschliches mehr hatte.  
- Du hast es so gewollt, Highlander....  
Buffy blinzelte kurz, und im nächsten Augenblick war Ahriman verschwunden. Die drei Vampire hatten die Verwirrung genutzt, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen.  
MacLeod sah sich um und keuchte wütend.  
  
Buffy löste sich von der Wand und ging auf ihn zu, noch immer etwas unsicher auf den Beinen.  
MacLeod sah sie herankommen, und langsam schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen. Bevor Buffy den Mund aufmachen konnte, hob er die Hand.  
- Vielleicht werde ich es dir erklären. Aber erst sage mir, ob ich spinne, oder ob vorhin ein Mann zu Staub zerfallen ist.  
Buffy mußte trotz alldem lächeln.  
- Kein Mann. Ein Vampir. Willkommen in meinem Alltag auf dem Höllenschlund.  
MacLeod hob die Augenbrauen.  
- Ein Vampir.....alles klar....  
Buffy sah ihn an.  
- Also, jetzt bist du mit der Erklärung dran: (Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, daß sie sich nach einem gemeinsamen Kampf besser dutzen sollten). Wer ist James Horton, Ahriman, oder wie der Kerl sonst heißt?  
MacLeod sah Buffy geradewegs in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Das ist allein meine Sache.  
Buffy gab nicht auf.  
- Das ist jetzt UNSERE Sache denn, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, scheint er mit den Vampiren gemeinsame Sache zu machen, und die haben sicher nichts Gutes vor!  
MacLeod aber blieb hart.  
- Diese Sache zwischen ihm und mir ist persönlich! Laß mich das alleine machen, glaube mir, ich kenne Ahriman, und du hättest keine Chance gegen ihn.  
MacLeod ging über den Friedhof, Buffy ging ihm nach.  
- Oh nein, mach es dir nicht so einfach! Wenn du ihn so gut kennst, dann hättest du ihn vielleicht schonmal töten können! Du scheinst es auch nicht allein zu schaffen!  
MacLeod blieb stehen, drehte sich zu Buffy um, sah sie an und ging dann weiter.  
Buffy bleib auf einmal hinter ihm stehen.  
- Und was war mit Richie?  
Dieses Mal blieb MacLeod wirklich stehen und stand einen Moment unbeweglich da. Als er sprach, war eine Spur von Wut in seiner Stimme.  
- Sprich diesen Namen nie wieder aus. Du weißt nichts.  
Buffy stellte sich vor ihn und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
- Dann erzähle es mir.  
MacLeod machte einen Bogen um sie und ging weiter.  
- Nein.  
Buffy machte große Schritte, um mit ihm mithalten zu können.  
- Gut, wie du meinst, aber vielleicht könntest du Giles sagen, was da in Sunnydale auf uns zukommt, ich wär dir sehr dankbar und er sicher auch.  
MacLeod blieb abermals stehen.  
- Warum befaßt du dich mit solchen Sachen?  
Buffy schwieg.  
- Sagen dir die Worte "besiegeltes" und "Schicksal" was?  
MacLeod seufzte.  
- Mehr als du denkst.  
Buffy nickte.  
- Das ist es, was mich dazu bringt, meine Nächte hier draußen zu verbringen und Vampire zu jagen. Es ist mein Beruf, mein Leben, mein Schicksal. Also tu mir jetzt bitte den Gefallen und sage mir, gegen was ich kämpfen muß.  
MacLeod seufzte lauter.  
- Buffy, das ist MEINE Sache. Ahriman und ich...  
Buffy stampfte mit dem Fuß auf die feuchte Erde.  
- Es geht hier aber nur um deine Sache! Dieser Mistkerl hat mich heute Abend fast umgebracht! Und allem Anschein nach finden die Vampire großen Gefallen an ihm! Sag mir, wer er ist, Duncan, sag es mir!  
Buffy sah MacLeod mit großen Augen an. MacLeod sah lange zurück und nickte schließlich.  
- Also gut. Gehen wir und wecken Giles.  
Buffy lachte leise.  
- Das werden wir nicht zu tun brauchen, Giles ist hier die Nachteule mit Brille.  
  
  
Giles sah über den Rand seiner Brille, als die Tür zur Bibliothek aufgestoßen wurde und den Blick auf MacLeod und Buffy freigab.  
- Ah, gut, daß du kommst, Buffy, ich wollte dich gerade anrufen, um.....  
Giles hielt inne und sah die beiden an.  
- Mr.MacLeod! Ist etwas geschehen?  
Duncan und Buffy nickten stumm.  
- Erzählen Sie es mir, das mit Willow sehen wir später.  
Buffy horchte sofort auf.  
- Willow? Was ist mit Willow?  
Giles schuüttelte den Kopf.  
- Buffy, ich möchte, daß du mit in Ruhe erklärst, was passie...  
- WAS ist Mit Willow?  
Buffy schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
Giles sah sie an und seufzte.  
- Es steht ernster, als wir dachten. Sie ist im Krankenhaus.  
Buffys Blick trübte sich.  
- Buffy...es tut mir Leid, aber...  
Buffy ließ ihren Wächter nicht ausreden.  
- Ich geh hin.  
Giles schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Glaube mir, Buffy, das würde ihr auch nicht helfen, und wie es aussieht scheint es Probleme zu geben, es wäre also vernünftiger, wenn du....  
Buffys Blick brachte ihn zum schweigen.  
- Giles. Ich geh hin. Sofort.  
- Ich fahr dich, sagte MacLeod schnell.  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Nein, ist schon gut, ich geh allein. Bleib bei Giles und sag ihm, was passiert ist.  
MacLeod und Giles sahen einander an. Beide wußten, daß keiner von ihnen es schaffen würde, Buffy umzustimmen.  
- Also gut, ich mache es, sagte MacLeod.  
Buffy nickte den beiden zu und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Ausgang.  
- Buffy?  
Sie drehte sich um, Giles sah sie an und murmelte.  
- Was auch immer du tust, sei vorsichtig.  
Buffy seufzte, stieß die Tür auf und verschwand.  
MacLeod und Giles hörten, wie ihre Schritte auf dem Gang verhallten. Als nichts mehr zu hören war, sahen sie einander an.  
Giles stieß einen Seufzer aus.  
- Wollen Sie etwas Tee?  
MacLeod nickte.  
- Gern.  
  
  
  
Leise öffnete Buffy die Tür und spähte in das halbdunkle Zimmer hinein.  
- Willow?  
- Buffy!  
Willows Stimme klang heiser und wurde gleich darauf von einem lauten Husten unterbrochen.  
Buffy trat ein und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Sie legte den Blumenstrauß auf Willows Nachttisch und setzte sich neben das Bett.  
Ihre Freundin wirkte noch bleicher als sonst, ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig. Buffy bekam Angst, große Angst, doch sie beherrschte sich mit aller Gewalt, Willow diese Angst nicht zu zeigen. Sie brachte es fertig, sie anzulächeln.  
- Du hast nicht viel verfehlt. Die Chemiearbeit war der reinste Horror.  
Willow lächelte schwach.  
- Und wie geht es sonst voran? Gibt es etwas, daß ich für euch tun könnte?  
Buffys Unterlippe begann zu zittern.  
- Werde schnell wieder gesund.  
Willow hustete trocken und sah Buffy mit großen Augen an. Sie mochte es nicht, Buffy so besorgt zu sehen, und das wegen ihr.  
- Du hast...mir Blumen mitgebracht? Wie nett von dir!  
Buffy lächelte.  
- Klar, es war nur schwer, um diese Zeit noch einen offenen Laden zu finden.  
Buffy erhob sich schnell.  
- Ich frage schnell nach einer Vase, bin gleich wieder da.  
Willow nickte nur und sah Buffy hinterher, die schnellstens das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Buffy lehnte sich an der nächsten Ecke gegen eine Wand und atmete ein paar mal tief durch, um ihren Herzschlag wieder zu verlangsamen. Die Angst um Willow schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
Als sie sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatte, ging Buffy langsam den Gang entlang und klopfte zögernd an das Schwersternzimmer.  
Eine junge Frau öffnete ihr und war gern bereit, nach einer Vase zu suchen. Buffy konnte einfach nicht anders und fragte leise:  
- Bitte, sagen Sie mir, wie es um Willow steht.  
Die junge Schwester hob den Kopf und sah Buffy voller Mitleid an.  
- Es ist eine schwere Lungenentzündung, und sie ist leider nur sehr spät entdeckt worden. Dr.Corren hat gesagt, daß die nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden entscheidend sein werden. Wenn bis dahin keine Komplikationen auftreten, dann ist sie über dem Berg.  
Buffy wurde bleich.  
- Und wie steht es jetzt um sie?  
Die junge Frau gab Buffy eine hübsch verzierte Blumenvase und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.  
- Mehr kann ich Ihnen im Moment auch nicht sagen, Miss. Aber ihre Freundin braucht jetzt sehr viel Ruhe.  
Buffy danke und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ihr war klar, daß es nicht sehr höflich gewesen war, doch mehr konnte sie jetzt einfach nicht durchstehen. Schnell ging sie den Gang zu Willows Zimmer zurück und öffnete leise die Tür, für den Fall, daß Willow schliefe.   
Buffy blieb verdutzt auf der Schwelle stehen: Willow war nicht allein.  
Sofort erkannte sie die dunkle Gestalt, die ihr den Rücken kehrte.  
- MacLeod!, zischte sie.  
Duncan drehte sich um und betrachtete Buffy.  
Die Jägerin schritt auf das Bett zu und sah Willow an. Dann nahm sie die Blumen und steckte sie in die Vase. Willow sah sich den Strauß an und lächelte.  
- Danke Buffy.  
- Bitte.  
Buffy warf MacLeod einen bitterbösen Blick zu und deutete auf die Tür. Willow bemerkte die Stimmung.  
- Sieh mal, Buffy, Mr.MacLeod hier kam mich besuchen.  
- Wie nett von ihm, murmelte Buffy leise.  
Duncan MacLeod stand auf und knöpfte seinen Mantel zu.  
- Ich muß jetzt los. Erholen Sie sich gut, Miss Rosenberg.  
Willow nickte kurz.  
- Danke, Mister MacLeod.  
Duncan verschwand durch die Tür. Buffy sah Willow voller Besorgnis an, doch Willow hob den Kopf.  
- Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, es wird schon wieder werden.  
Buffy gab sich die größte Mühe, Willow anzulächeln.  
- Bestimmt. Aber jetzt mußt du schlafen.  
Buffy machte sich daran, langsam aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, und als sie sich ein letztes Mal zu Willow umdrehte, hob sie eine Hand und winkte ihr. Buffy winkte zurück und schloß leise die Tür.   
Auf dem Gang wartete MacLeod. Buffy ballte beide Fäuste und schritt entschloßen auf ihn zu.  
  
- Was fällt dir eigentlich ein ??  
- Was soll mir schon einfallen! Ich habe sie nur besucht, um mit ihr zu reden!  
Buffy rauschte den Gang entlang, MacLeod folgte ihr.  
- Mit ihr reden? Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist! Sie ist krank, verdammt nochmal!  
- Vielleicht könnte sie uns weiterhelfen!  
- Du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen und sie nicht in diese Sache reinziehen!  
- Ich will niemaden da mit reinziehen!  
Duncan blieb stehen und faßte Buffy am Arm.  
- Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so ein Theater machst!  
Buffy riß sich los und sah ihn haßerfüllt an.  
- Natürlich verstehst du nicht! Meiner besten Freundin geht es sehr schlecht und du nutzt sie auch noch schamlos aus! Es ist ja so einfach für dich! Was weißt du schon von Krankheit, was weißt du schon vom Tod!  
MacLeod packte Buffy erneut und verlor allmählich die Geduld.  
- Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst!  
Buffy senkte die Stimme zu einem kaum hörbarem Flüstern.  
- Was stört dich so an dem, was ich dir sage? Sagt dir ein Sterblicher zum ersten mal in deinem Leben die Wahrheit ins Gesicht ? Wenn einer von uns hier aufpassen sollte, dann wohl du, Mister Unsterblich.  
MacLeod ließ Buffy los und funkelte sie an.  
- Ich weiß weit mehr über den Tod als du jemals wissen wirst.  
Buffy brach in ein schallendes Gelächter aus, daß ihr einige nachtragende Blicke vorbeigehender Ärzte einbrachte.  
- Du???? Was ist Willow schon für dich? Was ist der Tod schon für dich? Du stehst immer wieder auf!  
Buffy wich einen Schritt von ihm zurück.  
- Und sieh mich an! Ich werde jung sterben! Eine Jägerin macht es nie sehr lange! Und vielleicht wird Willow auch sterben. Aber du wirst noch durch die Welt ziehen, wenn von uns nur noch Staub übrig bleibt. Glaube mir: Du hast keine gottverdammte Ahnung!  
MacLeod schwieg einige Sekunden und sah Buffy eisig an.  
- Wenn du es sagst, muß es ja stimmen.  
Buffy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ging langsam an MacLeod vorbei. Auf halber Höhe blieb sie stehen und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
- Komm mir niemals wieder unter die Augen, oder ich werde dich so lange töten, bis du nicht mehr aufstehst.  
Duncan verschränkte die Arme und sah Buffy wortlos an. Einige Augenblicke lang sah es so aus, als würden sie sich an die Kehle gehen, dann drehte Buffy sich um und verschwand um die Ecke.  
Duncan MacLeod blieb alleine zurück, sah zur Decke und stieß einen tonlosen Seufzer aus.  
  
  
  
Noch eine Nacht, in der Buffy wenig schlief. Ständig träumte sie von Willow, die aus ihrem dunklen Krankenhauszimmer nach ihr rief, dann von Duncan, er an ihrem Grab stand und dämonisch lächelte, und schließlich sah sie sich selbst vor Ahriman stehen, der sie mit seinem rotbrennenden Blick anstarrte. Langsam hob er eine Hand in ihre Richtung, und als Buffy sich umdrehte, stand MacLeod wieder hinter ihr, ein Schwert in seiner Hand. Buffy stolperte zurück und stieß fast mit einem fremden Jungen zusammen. Der Junge hatte kurze blonde Haare und sah Buffy mit seinen großen blauen Augen nachdenklich an.  
Buffy wandte sich wieder zu MacLeod um, der mit seinem Schwert immer näher kam. Dann fühlte sie, wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, und als Buffy den Kopf drehte, sah sie den Jungen wieder neben sich.  
- Duncan ist der Krieger, und du bist seine verlorene Hoffnung.  
Buffy machte den Mund auf, um ihn zu fragen, was er damit meinte, doch im nächsten Moment hatte MacLeod dem blonden Jungen sein Schwert an den Hals gelegt.  
Buffy sprang auf um es zu verhindern.  
- NEEEIIINNN!  
  
Schweißgebadet fuhr Buffy hoch. Langsam fuhr sie sich durch das Haar und holte tief Luft.  
Schließlich warf sie die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Ihr Blick verfing sich an ihrem Spiegel, von dem ein kleines, silbernes Kreuz baumelte. Buffy berührte das Schmuckstück mit einem Finger und unterdrückte eine Welle von Erinnerungen, die auf sie einströmten.  
- Angel..... murmelte sie leise.  
  
  
  
Die Doppeltür der Bibliothek flog krachend auf, als Buffy hereinkam. Xander, Cordelia und Giles sahen auf. Buffy blieb stehen und seufzte.  
- Was gibt es neues?  
Giles nahm die Brille ab und legte ein dickes Buch auf den Tisch.  
- Nach den Informationen, die mir MacLeod gestern gegeben hat, haben wir es also mit IHM zu tun.  
Giles legte einen Finger auf eine Seite, und die kleine Gruppe versammelte sich neugierig.  
- Oh ,.....murmelte Xander, der sieht aber böse aus.  
Buffy sah von dem Buch auf zu Giles.  
- Wer oder was ist es?  
Giles setzt sich.  
- Diese Kreatur hat über die Jahrtausende viele Namen bekommen, aber am meisten taucht sie unter dem Namen "Ahriman" auf. Sie ist das Böse in Person.  
Buffy seufzte.  
- Giles, kleine Frage: Wie mache ich diesen Ahriman fertig?  
Giles sah zu Buffy und schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Gar nicht.  
- Gar nicht????, riefen die drei Jugendlichen wie aus einem Mund.  
- Dieses Böse taucht nur alle tausend Jahre auf, um zu versuchen, die Welt zu vernichten. Wenn es auftaucht, wird immer ein Krieger auserwählt, der gegen das Böse kämpfen soll. Ein Krieger mit einer nahezu göttlichen Gabe...  
- ...Wie ein Unsterblicher, murmelte Buffy.  
Giles nickte langsam.  
- Ja, wie ein Unsterblicher.Nach meinen Berechnungen zu schließen, war es letztes Jahr wieder soweit, und das Böse sollte wieder erscheinen. Der Krieger sollte auch bereit sein.  
Giles sah in einige Aufzeichnungen, die Buffy nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
- Der Krieger ist Duncan MacLeod. Er allein kann Ahriman verbannen.  
- Ah, und worauf wartet er dann?, fragte Xander mürrisch, auf eine schriftliche Einladung von ihm?  
Buffy dachte an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht.  
- Die beiden sind sich zufällig begegnet. Meiner Meinung nach ist MacLeod vor ihm geflohen.  
Xander nickte.  
- Toll, ein Feigling und ein Dämon. Der Feigling muß den Dämon töten, doch er läuft lieber davon! Huston, wir haben ein Problem.  
Buffy stand auf.  
- Ich brauche MacLeod nicht, ich werde mich um Ahriman kümmern, da er es nicht getan hat.  
- Eines verstehe ich noch immer nicht, sagte Cordelia langsam, wenn Ahriman Duncan nicht erwartet hat, was sucht er dann in Sunnydale???  
Giles sprang auf und griff nach einem weiteren Buch.  
- Genau DAS ist der Punkt! Als du ihn überrascht hast, Buffy, war er mit einer Horde Vampiren zusammen, stimmt das?  
Buffy nickte.  
- Und gestern, fuhr Giles fort, erzählte MacLeod mir, daß er versucht haben soll, die Innenmauer einer Gruft aufzubrechen.  
Xander sah Giles forschend an.  
- Vertrete ich hier die öffentliche Meiung wenn ich jetzt "OH-OH" sage?  
Giles blätterte in dem Buch und sah schließlich auf.  
- Nach diesen Aufzeichnungen zu schließen, gibt es unter dem Friedhof von Sunnydale eine Reihe von Galerien, die allesamt zu einem Punkt führen sollen.  
Xander räusperte sich.  
- Äh...Giles, ich frag das ja nur ungern, aber: WAS ist das für ein Punkt?  
Giles setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf und sah die drei an.  
- Das Tor zur Hölle.  
  
Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte Schweigen in der Bibliothek.  
Buffy war die Erste, die das Wort ergriff.  
- Ich werde Ahriman aufhalten, bevor er dieses Tor öffnen kann. Giles, kann er es jederzeit tun?  
Giles schlug nach und schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Nein, nur in der Woche nach der Sommersonnenwende, zwischen der letzten und der ersten Stunde eines Tages. Diese letzte Chance hat er....  
- Heute Nacht, raunte Buffy.  
  
Xander schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von Cordelia einbrachte.  
- Also gut, da Mister Superheld im schwarzen Mantel einen Rückzieher macht, werden wir das wohl machen dürfen.  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Nein, ich gehe allein, es ist zu gefährlich. Ahriman ist unglaublich stark und hat einen wirklich festen Würgegriff.  
Giles sah Buffy und Xander an und seufzte.  
- Ihr werdet nichts gegen ihn ausrichten können, MacLeod ist der Krieger!  
Plötzlich schoß Buffy die Stimme des Jungen aus ihrem Traum durch den Kopf MacLeod ist der Krieger, aber du bist seine verlorene Hoffnung. Buffy schüttelte den Kopf und sah Giles an.  
- MacLeod ist mir gleich, er hatte seine Chance. Er ist zwar der Krieger, aber ich bin die Jägerin, und wenn er den Job nicht erledigt, mache ich ihn.  
- Und ich gehe mit dir!, rief Xander.  
- Oh ja, damit sie noch die zusätzliche Aufgabe hat, dir das Leben zu retten! Cordelia warf Xander einen beleidigenden Blick zu: Du bist wirklich ein Idiot!  
Xander hob die Hände.  
- Nach dieser sehr philosophischen Äußerung möchte ich verkünden, daß ich nach wie vor mit Buffy gehe.  
Giles seufzte.  
- Vielleicht könntest du wirklich jemanden brauchen, der sich im Ernstfall mit Schutzzaubern auskennt. Da Willow....verhindert ist, sollte ich auch lieber mitgehen.  
Buffy sah ihre beiden Freunde dankbar an. Dann richteten sich alle Blicke auf Cordelia, die rot anlief.  
- Also schön!!!! Ich komm ja schon mit...  
Xander grinste.  
- Du mußt nicht, wenn du dich zu sehr fürchtest.  
Cordelia hob den Kopf und fauchte.  
- Ich komme mit!  
Giles sah Xander mit ernster Miene an.  
- Das ist kein Spiel. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir Ahriman ohne den Krieger überhaupt aufhalten können.  
Buffy ging zum Waffenschrank und öffnete ihn breit.  
- MacLeod kennt den wehrt des Lebens nicht, deshalb würde er es auch nicht schaffen.  
Sie drehte ich um.  
- Deshalb wir haben mehr Chancen als er.  
  
  
  
Aus der Ferne schlug es halb zwölf als sich Cordelia, Buffy, Xander und Giles vor der Gruft trafen.  
Wie Giles es befürchtet hatte, war die Mauer schon aufgebrochen und ein dunkler Gang führte in die Tiefe.  
- Ahriman und seine Bande war schon da, Zeit für uns, sie zu besuchen.  
Buffy nahm eine Taschenlampe und schaltete sie ein. Dann ging sie allen voran durch die Öffnung.  
  
Wie lange die vier Freunde durch die Dunkelheit geschritten waren, konnte keiner von ihnen so genau sagen, doch als sie in einer der benachbarten Gallerien einen Laut zu hören glaubten, blieben sie alle dicht aneinander gepreßt stehen.  
Vor ihnen teilte sich der Gang erneut, und Buffy fragte sich, wie tief unter Sunnydale sie sich wohl befanden. Plötzlich tauchte ein schwacher Lichtstrahl vor ihnen auf, und Buffy zögerte nicht lange und rannte allen voran auf das Licht zu.  
  
Der beiden Vampire staunten nicht schlecht, als die Jägerin aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zugeschoßen kam, und ehe sie es sich richtig bewußt wurden, was passierte, hatte Buffy dem ersten schon einen Pfahl ins Herz gestoßen und den zweiten Giles vor die Füße geschleudert, der den Rest mit einem gezielten Schlag erledigte.  
Der Wächter stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Tweedjacke. Cordelia tauchte hinter den beiden auf und hob die Taschenlampe.  
- Das war wohl das Willkommenskomitee von Ahriman.  
Buffy grinste.  
- Es hat uns sehr gefreut.  
Cordelia verzog die Miene.  
- Die waren fast so taktvoll wie Xander.  
Giles sah sich um.  
- Wo ist er überhaupt?  
Jetzt fiel Buffy ebenfalls auf, daß sie Xanders Stimme nicht mehr hörte.  
- Oh nein...  
- XANDER!, rief Cordelia in die Dunkelheit.  
Alle drei lauschten auf eine Antwort, doch sie warteten vergebens.  
- Wenn ihm jetzt etwas passiert ist....., murmelte Buffy.  
Giles faßte Buffys Schulter.  
- Die einzige Lösung ist, Ahriman so schnell wie möglich aufzuhalten, sonst sind wir alle verloren.  
Buffy nickte langsam, sah sich noch einmal um und schritt wieder voran. Giles und Cordelia folgten ihr.  
  
Das Licht wurde immer heller, und schließlich betraten Giles, Buffy und Cordelia einen weiten Saal, der wie eine große Grotte aussah. Dicke Säueln aus Stein warfen gespenstische Schatten auf den feuchten Boden. Das schwache, rötliche Licht kam aus dem riesigen Tor, daß in eine der Mauern gemeißelt worden war.  
Buffy sah sich das beeindruckende Tor an und atmete auf.  
- Wir sind vor ihm da....  
Giles sah auf die Uhr.  
- Fünf Minuten nach Zwölf...  
Die drei Freunde sahen einander an. Buffy holte ihre Armbrust aus ihrer Tasche.  
- Jetzt kann dieser Mistkerl kommen.  
  
Ein Geräusch aus einem der Gänge ließ alle drei herumfahren. Cordelia stöhnte und umfasste Giles' Arm. Buffy ging einige Schritte auf den Gang zu.  
- Xander?  
Langsam tauchte eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit auf, sie ging langsam, immer an der Wand entlang.  
Buffy kniff die Augen zusammen, doch dann erkannte sie die Person.  
- WILLOW!  
Willow lächelte schwach und stolperte Buffy auf wackligen Beinen entgegen. Buffy unfaßte ihren Arm.  
- Willow! Was machst du denn hier? Du solltest doch im Krankenhaus sein!  
Willow sah zu Buffy auf und dann zu Giles und Cordelia.  
- MacLeod hat mir alles erzählt, und ich konnte euch nicht alleine kämpfen lassen!  
Giles ging auf Willow zu und stützte sie.  
- Willow, das hättest du nicht tun sollen!  
- Hat sie auch nicht!  
Buffys Blick folgte der Stimme.  
Einige Meter entfernt stand MacLeod.  
Buffy sah ihn wütend an.  
- Verschwinde, MacLeod! Du hast versagt! Es ist jetzt mein Kampf!  
MacLeod löste sich aus dem Schatten und ging langsam auf sie zu.  
- Dein Kampf? Interessant. Dann sage mir aber, wie du einen Feind bekämpfen willst, den du nicht einmal erkennst?  
Buffy schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. MacLeod hob den Zeigefinger und deutete auf sie....nein, nicht auf sie: Auf Willow!  
- Miss Rosenberg haben doch eine schlimme Lungenentzündung und kommen trotzdem her?  
- Ich will meinen Freunden helfen!, rief Willow verzweifelt .  
MacLeods Blick wurde kalt.  
- Seltsam, ich Sie kein einziges Mal habe Husten gehört.....  
Auf einmal spührte Buffy einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrem Arm. Sie sah runter zu....aber es war nicht mehr Willow: Zwei feurige rote Augen sahen ihr direkt ins Gesicht.  
Ahriman zog sein Messer aus Buffys Arm und schleuderte sie gegen den Engländer und das andere Mädchen. Dann wandte er sich seinem alten Bekannten zu.  
- Highlander....  
Duncan bewegte sich nicht.  
- Ahriman...  
Ein Schatten schlich über ihn und im nächsten Augenblick war Ahriman verschwunden.  
Buffy sprang auf und ließ ihren Blick durch den Saal schweifen, Giles lehnte sich an eine Säule und Cordelia wich zurück in einen Gang.  
- Duncan! Wo hast du dein Schwert?  
MacLeod drehte sich um.  
- Richie....nein...  
Buffy erkannte den Jungen Mann aus ihrem Traum.  
MacLeod wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als der Junge ein Samouraïschwert zog.  
- Du hast es vergessen, weißt du noch? Als du mich ermordet hast....  
MacLeod sah ihn an und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
- Nein, verschwinde! Richie ist tot! Tot und begraben!  
Richie verzog das Gesicht.  
- Ja, ich bin begraben, weil du mich ermordet hast! Ich wollte leben, und du hast meinen Kopf genommen!  
Richies Hals begann auf einmal zu bluten. MacLeod wich noch einen Schritt zurück und schloß die Augen.  
- ES WAR NICHT MEINE SCHULD! VERSCHWINDE!  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war die Stelle wo Richie eben noch gestanden hatte leer.  
- Und als du nicht da warst, um mich zu beschützen, war das auch nicht deine Schuld?, flüsterte eine bekannte Stimme an sein Ohr.  
Duncan drehte den Kopf und sah in ein Gesicht, das ihn nie verlassen hatte.  
- Tessa...  
Duncan keuchte und kämpfe gegen das Verlangen an, an Tessas Rückkehr zu glauben.  
Ein Stoß gegen Tessas Seite riß Duncan au seinen Gedanken. Sie schlug gegen die Mauer, neben Duncan stand Giles.  
- Fallen Sie nicht drauf rein! Das ist nicht....  
Giles deutete auf die Frau, die jetzt den Kopf hob und die beiden mit großen Augen ansah...mit dunklen, traurigen Augen. Giles blieb der Satz im Hals stecken.  
- Jenny!  
Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
- Rupert.....  
Giles wollte auf sie zugehen, doch Duncan hielt ihn auf.  
- Nein! Sie wissen es so gut wie ich. Es ist nicht die Person, für die Sie sie halten.  
Jennys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
- Rupert, hilf mir! Es ist so kalt hier!  
Giles zitterte am ganzen Körper, der Schweiß trat ihm ins Gesicht. Dann sagte er leise, mit tonloser Stimme:  
- Nein.  
Im nächsten Augenblick war Jenny spurlos verschwunden.  
  
Buffy kam auf die beiden zugerannt.  
- Was geht hier vor?  
Duncan drehte sich zu ihr.  
- Arhiman spielt mit uns. Das beste ist, wir bleiben zusammen. Mister Giles?  
Giles wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und atmete tief durch.  
- Ja, wir müssen dicht zusammenbleiben. Cordelia?  
Buffy sah sich um und erblickte Cordelia, die in einem der Gänge an die Mauer gelehnt saß. Buffy machte ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung.  
- Ich hole sie.  
- Vorsicht , ermahnte Duncan sie.  
Buffy lief auf Cordelia zu und nahm sie bei den Schultern.  
- Cordelia?  
Cordedlia sah auf.  
- Ich habe meinen Großvater gesehen....er ist seit sieben Jahren tot!  
Buffy half ihrer Freundin hoch.  
- Wir müssen zusammenblieben.  
Cordelia ging voran, doch als Buffy ihr folgen wollte, fing etwas glitzerndes ihren Blick. Sie bückte sich und hob den Gegenstand auf: ein silbernes Kreuz.  
Buffy brauchte nicht einmal aufzusehen um zu wissen, daß er da war. Sie hob die Augen und sah ihn an. Ihr ganzes Herz schrie ihr zu, daß es Angel war, und daß er zurückgekommen war..für sie.  
Buffy richtete sich auf und sah ihn an.  
- Angel....  
Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, obwohl ihr Verstand sich dagegen auflehnte und ihr zur Flucht riet.  
Angel sah sie an, und Buffy wußte, daß sie verloren war.  
Angel lächelte sanft.  
- Buffy....ich habe dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht...  
Buffy wollte sprechen, doch sie bekam kein Wort heraus. Angels Hand fuhr unter seinen Mantel holte einen Ring hervor. Buffys Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. Sie hob den Blick und sah Angel in die Augen....ROTE Augen.  
Buffy schrie und stolperte zurück, und wo Angel gestanden hatte, befand sich der Mann, den Duncan "Horton" genannt hatte. Die selben blauen Augen, das selbe Lächeln.  
- Freust du dich nicht, Buffy?, fragte Ahriman und lachte.  
Buffys Blick trübte sich, und Ahriman packte Ihre Schulter. Buffy schrie...  
  
Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie in Giles' besorgtes Gesicht. Cordelia und Duncan standen hinter ihm.  
- Er macht uns verrückt, flüsterte Buffy.   
MacLeod biß die Zähne zusammen und sah sich um.  
- Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen und zeige dich, Ahriman!  
Buffy, Cordelia, Giles und Duncan standen eng aneinander und lauschten in die Stille hinein.  
Wie lange sie so standen, wußte keiner von ihnen, als sie eine Stimme aus einem Gang hörten.  
- Ey, Leute! Wo seid ihr???  
- XANDER!, rief Cordelia und lief ihm entgegen.   
Buffy rief ihr nach:  
- Cordelia, nicht!  
Cordelia lief weiter, blieb dann vor Xander stehen und musterte ihn.  
- Was? Seh ich aus wie ein Alien?  
- Ich hätte mir ein Smoking leihen sollen....  
Cordelia schrie auf: Ein zweiter Xander tauchte aus einem Gang auf und sah sich um.  
Giles, Buffy und Duncan sahen zwischen den beiden Xandern hin und her.  
Cordelia kreischte:  
- ZWEI von der Sorte?  
Der eine Xander nahm eine Bazooka zur Hand (Kleines Andenken an eine gewisse Halloweennacht) und legte sie auf seine Schulter.  
Der andere Xander weitete die Augen.  
- Ey, der meint es ernst! Sind wir hier in Terminator oder was????  
Cordelia stand noch immer regungslos zwischen den beiden und sah sie abwechselnd an. Sie glichen sich so genau, daß sie keine Ahnung hatte, welcher von ihnen der Richtige war, und den Trick mit den Flimmeraugen schien Ahriman nicht anwenden zu wollen.  
- Geh zur Seite, Cordelia!  
- Ja, verdammt, er schießt dich!  
- Hör nicht auf diesen Dämon und geh aus der Schußlinie!  
- ER ist der Dämon!  
- Ich bin kein Dämon!  
- Oh doch, jetzt hör auf mit deiner Maskerade!  
- Ich wünschte, ich wäre heute Morgen im Bett geblieben!  
- Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht mitgekommen!  
Cordelia schloß die Augen, und als sie sie öffnete, nickte sie.  
Buffy, Giles und Duncan sahen von einem Xander zum anderen, und dann auf Cordelia.  
- Ich hoffe, sie weiß was sie tut, flüsterte Duncan.  
Plötzlich bewegte sich Cordelia, und so schnell wie es ihr keiner zugetraut hätte, warf sie sich auf dem Boden und rief:  
- Schieß!  
Und Xander schoß.  
  
Mit voller Wucht flog der andere Xander zurück, quer durch den Saal, wo er gegen eine Säule knallte. Als er sich aufrichtete, leuchteten seine Augen rot.  
Xander warf seine Waffe auf die Seite, half Cordelia hoch und lief zu den anderen.  
Die fünf Freunde sahen zu, wie "Xander" hinter einer Säule verschwand und "Horton" wieder auftauchte.  
- Das war nicht sehr lustig, murmelte Ahriman leise. Ich habe langsam genug von euch.  
- Und ich hasse billige Kopien!, gab Xander zurück.  
Duncan löste sich aus der Gruppe und ging langsam auf Ahriman zu.  
- Es ist vorbei, Ahriman, du kannst uns nicht mehr täuschen.  
Ahriman lacht schrill.  
- Du hast keinen Schimmer, wie mächtig ich bin. Ahriman lächelte. Wie wäre es, wenn wir es zu Ende bingen?  
Auch Duncan lächelte.  
- Es ist bereits zu Ende. Du machst mir keine Angst mehr.  
- Wir werden sehen.  
Hortons Gestalt verschwand und im nächsten Augenblick stand ein großer, wüster Kerl mit einer Rüstung und langen schwarzen Haaren vor Duncan. Der Highlander zuckte mit keiner Wimper.  
- Nun, wie gefällt dir das?  
Duncan lächelte.  
- Kronos ist tot, und Bronzezeit steht dir nicht, Ahriman.  
Der Dämon stieß zum ersten Mal einen Wutschrei aus und stürzte sich auf Duncan. Dieser wich gekonnt aus und lächelte.  
Ahriman gab nicht auf und griff erneut an.  
- Wo hast du dein Schwert gelassen, Highlander?  
Duncan ignorierte die Provokation und wich seinem Schlag aus.  
  
Buffy beugte sich zu Giles.  
- Wir müssen ihm helfen!  
Zu Buffys größter Überraschung schüttelte Gilees den Kopf.  
- Er wird sich selber helfen.  
  
Ahriman wurde immer wütender.  
- Komm schon, kämpfe endlich!  
Duncan sah durch Ahriman hindurch und lachte.  
- Wir haben schon gekämpft.  
Duncan blieb stehen und sah Armiman diesmal direkt an.  
Ahriman, noch immer in Kronos' Gestalt, hob das Schwert drohend gegen Duncan.  
- Denkst du, du wirst mich so einfach los? Ich bin in dir, Duncan MacLeod, ich war es schon immer! Du kannst mich nicht töten, und du kannst mich nicht verbannen!  
Duncan sah kurz auf das Höllentor, holte tief Luft und hob den Kopf.  
- Du hast verloren, Ahriman. Du hast nur Macht bekommen, die ich dir gegeben habe. Die hast du nicht mehr.   
Duncan deutete auf die Mitglieder des Scooby-Gangs.  
- Und sie kannst du auch nicht mehr täuschen. Du bist erkannt worden, Verschwinde, Ahriman.  
Zu Xanders' größtem Erstaunen begann Ahrimans Gestalt zu flimmern . Der Dämon liß von MacLeod ab und versuchte, noch rechtzeitig zum Höllentor zu kommen, doch er hatte bereits zuviel Zeit verloren. Ahriman stieß einen lauten, unheimlichen Schrei aus, seine Augen flammten noch ein letztes Mal kurz auf.  
- Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Highlander!  
Dieser sah ihn an, doch Ahriman war nur noch ein zuckender Schatten. Dann verschwand er ganz.  
Duncan MacLeod seufzte tief auf.  
- Es ist noch nicht vorbei, das stimmt. Aber DU wirst mir keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen....  
  
Langsam drehte sich Duncan zu den anderen um, die in der Nähe standen und ihn wortlos ansahen. Er ging auf sie zu, blieb auf ihrer Höhe stehen und sah Buffy, Xander, Giles und Cordelia an.  
- Danke, sagte er mit leiser Stimme.  
Giles sah auf die Uhr: Zwei Minuten vor eins.  
Gemeinsam verließen sie den dunklen Schacht und sorgten dafür, daß der Eingang zum Höllentor für immer versperrt bleiben würde. Einige Minuten lang stand die kleine Gruppe im Freien und sah über den stillen Friedhof.  
Buffy wurde klar, daß sie einmal mehr die Apokalypse verhindert hatten. Und wieder war es ihre Zusammenarbeit gewesen, die sie an ihr Ziel geführt hatten.  
Sie seufzte leise und sah Duncan scheu an. Manchmal fragte sie sich doch, wie es wäre, Unsterblich zu sein. Schnell schüttelte Buffy den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken wieder zu verscheuchen, wendete sich von ihm ab und ging nach Hause.  
  
  
Am nächsten Nachmittag saß die Scooby - Gang in der Bibliothek. Nur Duncan MacLeod glänzte durch seine Abwesenheit.  
Seit dem Vorabend hatte keiner etwas von ihm gehört. Giles nippte an seinem Tee und sah Buffy, Xander und Cordelia an.  
Thema der Diskussion war natürlich der Vorfall der letzten Nacht. Buffy atmete erleichtert auf.  
- Da wir mal wieder verhindert haben, daß das Tor zur Hölle geöffnet wird, haben wir uns jetzt etwas Ruhe verdient, findet ihr nicht auch?  
- Jedenfalls Ruhe vor den Mächten der Finsternis, aber von Snyder können wir das nicht erwarten, murrte Xander.  
Buffy verzog das Gesicht, doch Cordelia sah sehr nachdenklich aus.  
Xander beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und sah sie an.  
- Cordelia, was ich dich noch fragen wollte...  
- Warum ich immer mehr Klasse habe als du?  
Xander ließ Cordelias Kommentar über sich ergehen und fragte weiter.  
- Wie hast du gestern Nacht gewußt, welcher von uns nun der richtige Xander war?  
Ein pfiffiges Grinsen jagte über Cordelias Züge. Giles und Buffy sahen sie neugierig an.  
- Bestimmt hattest du Angst davor, mit Miss Jägerin mitzugehen und gegen das Böse zu kämpfen, aber du hättest niemals zugegeben, daß du lieber nicht mitgekommen wärst. Jedenfalls....auf keinen Fall vor mir.  
Xander fuhr sich durch die Haare und errötete leicht, was Cordelia zu freuen schien.  
- Vielleicht kennt sie dich doch besser, als du denkst, Xander, sagte Buffy lachend. Sogar Giles konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Xander stand auf und nahm Cordelias Hand.  
- Komm mit , ich muß mit dir reden.  
- He! Bin ich dein Hund oder was?  
- Hör doch einmal auf zu protestieren und komm mit!  
Zu Buffys größtem Erstaunen ließ Cordelia so mit sich reden und folgte Xander. Beide verschwanden auf dem Gang, und von weitem konnte mal Cordelias Stimme noch hören.  
- Sie streiten wieder, seufzte Giles.  
Buffy grinste.  
- Warten Sie, Giles....fünf...vier...drei...zwei....eins..  
Und es wurde still auf dem Gang.  
Giles sah Buffy erstaunt an.  
- Was....?  
Buffy grinste ihren Wächter breit an.  
- Sie haben sich wieder versöhnt.  
- Oh....murmelte Giles und nippte an seinem Tee.  
  
  
  
Giles drückte die Klinke nach unten und betrat den halbdunklen Raum. Wieder umringten ihn allerlei Gegenstände aus verschiedenen Zeitaltern. Giles schaute sich um.  
- Mister MacLeod?  
Langsam ging er durch den Raum auf die Hintertür zu, die halb offen stand.  
- Mister MacLeod? Sind Sie hier?  
Auf einmal hörte er MacLeods Stimme aus dem Hinterraum. Er schien mit jemandem zu sprechen. Giles hätte nie lauschen wollen, doch als er bemerkte, daß MacLeod in einer anderen Sprache redete, konnte er nicht anders, als hinzuhören.   
Duncan MacLeod's Finger spielten mit dem Telefonkabel.   
- Jean-Pierre? Oui...oui, c'est Duncan MacLeod à l'appareil.....oui, ca va bien. J'aimerai parler à Joe Dawson, s'il-vous-plait..... D.A.W.S.O.N, oui.......merci bien, au revoir.  
Giles betrat den Hinterraum, doch MacLeod hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt.  
- Joe?.....hier ist MacLeod. Ja, Joe, du hast richtig gehört, ich bins........Joe, ich......ja....mir geht es gut....ich wollte....mit dir sprechen. Ich wollte dir erklären....was passiert ist, ich hatte Zeit, um nachdzudenken......ich möchte zurück nach Paris kommen....Ja, ich meine es ernst. Joe, ich.....wenn du mich nicht sehen willst, mußt es mir sagen....aber...ich...ich wollte Richie besuchen....(eine längere Pause). Danke Joe.....ich melde mich dann, wenn ich den genaueren Anreisetermin habe. Duncan seufzte....Bis bald, Joe.  
MacLeod legte auf und drehte sich um.  
- Mister Giles! Ich habe Sie nicht hereinkommen hören.  
Giles kam sich schuldig vor.  
- Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, ich habe gerufen, doch Sie schienen nicht da zu sein.  
Giles räusperte sich und stellte die Frage, die ihm schon seit Minuten beschäftigte.  
- Sie werden gehen, Mister MacLeod?  
Duncan MacLeod sah Giles einige Augenblicke an und nickte dann.  
- Ja, ich möchte zurück zu meinen Freunden. Es wird Zeit, daß ich mich meiner Verantwortung stelle. Ich bin lange genug geflohen.  
Giles nickte stumm. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kommode, auf der ein eingerahmtes Foto stand: Es mußte in Paris gemacht worden sein, denn hinter MacLeod und der schönen blonden Frau war der Eiffelturm zu sehen. Giles hatte diese Frau schon einmal gesehen, am Vorabend. MacLeod hatte sie "Tessa" genannt.  
Giles dachte, daß MacLeod und er wohl einiges gemeinsam hatten.  
Die Stimme des Schotten riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
- Mister Giles, ich wollte Ihnen allen für Ihre kostbare Hilfe danken.  
- Da gibt es nichts zu danken, Mister MacLeod. Es war normal, daß wir Ihnen helfen. Sie haben uns auch geholfen.  
MacLeod lächelte, ging durch den Raum in den Laden und holte ein altes Buch aus dem Regal. Dann drehte er sich um und streckte es Giles entgegen.  
- Das ist für Sie.   
Giles sah von MacLeod auf das Buch und nahm es vorsichtig in Empfang. Als er es ansah, ließ er es vor Überraschung beinahe fallen.  
- Aber...Mister MacLeod...das ist....  
Giles blickte wieder auf das seltene Buch. MacLeod lächelte.  
- Das einzige noch existierende Exemplar, was von der spanischen Inquisition verschont wurde. Sie werden es hier mehr brauchen als ich.  
- Aber....ich kann doch unmöglich so einen Schatz...  
MacLeod schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Nehmen Sie es. Ich bestehe darauf.  
Giles nickte und nahm es.  
- Vielen Dank.  
Duncan MacLeod nickte.  
- Gern geschehen. Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee? Einen Whisky?  
Giles wollte gerade um einen Tee bitten, als er fühlte, daß er jetzt vielleicht etwas stärkeres brauchen könnte.  
- Zu einem Whisky sage ich nicht nein, danke sehr.  
MacLeod grinste breit und führte Giles wieder in den Hinterraum.  
  
  
  
Willow öffnete die Augen und sah ich um. Als erstes erblicke sie Buffy, die neben ihrem Bett saß und nun aufsah.  
- Willow! Wie geht es dir?  
Willow lächelte.  
- Ich bin so Hundemüde, aber es geht mir besser. Giles, Xander und Cordy waren vorhin schon da. Wie ging es letzte Nacht aus?  
Buffy zuckte zusammen Sie weiß es...  
- Deine Hilfe hat uns sehr gefehlt, aber letzten Endes haben wir es geschafft.  
Willow sah Buffy an und nickte.  
- Ich hatte hier meinen eigenen Kampf zu kämpfen, Buffy.  
Sie grinste.  
- Und ich habe ebenfalls gewonnen.  
Buffy umarmte ihre Freundin.  
- Ich wußte, daß du es schaffen würdest.  
Ein schwaches Klopfen ließ beide Mädchen aufsehen.   
Duncan Macleod stecke den Kopf durch die Tür.  
- Störe ich?  
Buffy sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Komm rein.  
Duncan trat ein und legte Willow einen dicken Blumentrauß auf das Nachtkästchen.  
- Wie geht es Ihnen?  
Willow lächelte.  
- Besser. Oh....die sind sehr schön, danke.  
Duncan blieb stehen und sah Willow an.  
- Das freut mich. Ich wollte nur noch einmal nach Ihnen sehen und Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe danken.  
Buffy sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und verstand, daß sie etwas nicht gewußt hatte.  
Willow nickte.  
- Es war mir eine Ehre, aber ich habe Ihnen nur einen Rat gegeben, und Sie haben es alleine geschafft.  
Duncan lächelte.  
- Nichts wurde alleine geschafft.  
Er sah von Buffy zu Willow.  
- Gute Besserung.  
Er verließ leise den Raum.  
Buffy sah zu Willow.  
- Was hast du ihm denn gesagt?  
Willow lehnte sich zurück.  
- Nur, daß es keine bessere Waffe gegen Dämonen gibt als die, ihnen deine eigene Angst nicht zu zeigen.  
Buffy weitete die Augen.  
- Und das weißt du?  
Willow lachte leise.  
- Oh ja.  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen einander an und grinsten.  
Ein zweites Mal klopfe es.  
- Was will er denn noch?, stöhnte Buffy und öffnete.   
Doch es war nicht Duncan. Willow setzte sich auf.  
- Oz!  
Der junge Mann raste an Buffy vorbei, setzte sich auf das Bett und umarmte Willow.  
- Giles hat mich angerufen! Wenn ich es nur früher gewußt hätte! Warum sagt mir keiner Bescheid!  
Buffy grinste breit, als sie den sonst so wortkargen Oz auf einmal so viel reden hörte.  
Willow lächelte glücklich.  
- Es geht mir gut. Aber...was ist mit den Dingoes?  
Oz grinste.  
- Die haben mich sofort zum Flughafen gebracht, und wenn du willst, machen wir dir hier ein Privatkonzert.  
Willow strahlte.  
- Oh! das wäre toll! Erzähle mir, wie es in L.A war.  
  
Langsam begriff Buffy, daß sie hier wohl nichts mehr anrichten konnte. Sie winkte ihrer Freundin zu, nahm ihre Jacke und verließ das Zimmer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen:  
Willow war jetzt wirklich in besten Händen.  
  
Langsam ging Buffy den Gang entlang, als sich ihr von hinten schnelle Schritte näherten.  
- Buffy!  
Sie drehte sich um.  
- Duncan.  
MacLeod sah sie mit seinen großen, dunklen Augen an.  
- Ich muß mit dir reden.  
Buffy senkte den Kopf und nickte langsam.  
- Ja, ich auch. Sie seufzte. Duncan.....ich....was ich dir neulich gesagt habe....es tut mir Leid.  
Duncan schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.  
- An dem, was du gesagt hast, war vieles richtig.  
Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter.  
- Ich habe auch einiges gesagt, was ich besser nicht hätte sagen sollen. Ich....war mir nicht bewußt, welche Risiken du Tag für Tag eingehst, und was dein Leben ist.  
Buffy lachte.  
- Du lebst seit mehr als vier Jahrhunderten und bist noch niemals einer Jägerin begegnet?  
MacLeod lächelte.  
- Nein. Das war das erste Mal.  
Sie seufzte.  
- Und für mich war es das erste Mal, daß ich mit jemandem zusammentraf, der ewig lebt und auch Tagsüber herumläuft.  
Duncan grinste.  
- Ja, das ist eben ein Vorteil auf die Vampire. Ich war mir dessen nur noch nicht bewußt.  
Buffy sah auf.  
- Auch ihr könnt sterben, nicht wahr? Dieser blonde Junge zum Beispiel. Ich habe von ihm geträumt, Duncan. Du warst auch da...und du hattest ein Schwert, das gleiche Schwert was dir Ahriman gestern entgegenstreckte.  
Duncan schloß die Augen und seufzte. Buffy biß sich auf die Unterlippe.  
- Tut mir Leid, ist schon gut.  
-...Sein Name war Richie Ryan. Er war mein Schüler. Er war noch sehr jung, und meine Aufgabe war es, ihm unsere Regeln zu lehren und ihn zu beschützen, so wie mein Mentor es einst mit mir machte. Doch dann kam Ahriman....und ich habe mich auf sein Spiel eingelassen. Es hat Richie das Leben gekostet. Ich habe mein Schwert seit dieser Nacht nicht mehr berührt, und habe Paris so schnell wie möglich verlassen.  
Buffy legte ihm im Gehen eine Hand auf den Arm.  
- Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man nicht mehr aushält und einfach fliehen muß.  
Duncan sah Buffy lange an und nickte. Buffy seufzte.  
- Ihr könnt auch sterben?  
- Ja, durch Enthauptung. Wir sind keine Götter, Buffy. Auch wir können dumm, boshaft, idiotisch oder schlecht sein.   
Duncan lächelte.  
- Ein sehr alter Unsterblicher sagte einem meiner Freunde einmal: "Wen hattest du erwartet, Joe? Einstein? Freud? Buddha? Sorry, Joe, ich bin auch nur ein Kerl."  
Buffy grinste.  
- Kannst du ihn mir mal vorstellen?  
Duncan grinste zurück.  
- Ich bin sicher, er würde dir gefallen.  
- Wirst du jetzt zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren?  
Duncan nickte.  
- Ja. Ich geh zurück und werde versuchen, ihnen alles zu sagen.  
- Die ersten Zeiten sind immer die schwersten, flüsterte Buffy und erinnerte sich noch zu gut an ihre Rückkehr nach Sunnydale.  
Buffy seufzte.  
- Ahriman war stark, weil er dort zuschlug, wo es am meisten wehtat.  
Duncan nickte stumm.  
- Er wollte uns in dem Glauben lassen, daß wir Schuld sind am Tod jener Menschen, die wir einst geliebt haben.  
Duncan schloß die Augen und ging wortlos weiter. Buffy fühlte sich unbehaglich. Die Erinnerung an Angel tat ihr weh, und jetzt hatte sie auch Duncan an jemanden erinnert, den er geliebt hatte. Buffy hätte ihm jetzt gern alles erzählt, hätte ihm Angel beschrieben, so wie er einst war und so wie sie ihn geliebt hatte, doch so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, sie konnte es nicht.  
Auch Duncan schwieg, und Buffy verstand, daß es ihm ähnlich gehen mußte.   
Einige Geheimnisse sollten niemals erzählt werden. Ahriman hatte diese Geheimnisse ans Licht geholt und ihnen ein Gesicht gegeben. Deshalb haßte Buffy ihn.  
Langsam schritten die beiden auf den Ausgang zu, und da wußte Buffy, daß sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort trennen würden. Duncan würde schon bald zurück nach Paris fahren, und sie würden sich niemals wiedersehen.  
Buffy wollte nicht, daß sie sich so trennten. Und auf einmal begriff sie, daß sie ihn wiedersehen wollte. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie ihm nur sagen könnte...Sag ihm etwas, los, SAG IHM ETWAS....  
Buffy sah auf.  
- Duncan?  
Duncan drehte den Kopf und sah sie an.  
- Ja?  
Buffy sagte das erste, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
- Magst du Brownies?  
Duncan MacLeod hob die Augenbrauen und schaute Buffy überrascht an.  
-...Was??  
- Naja, meine Mutter und ich machen uns ab und zu mal welche. Vielleicht hättest du Lust, mal vorbeizukommen und sie zu probieren?  
Buffy holte tief Luft und wartete ab.  
Duncan fing an zu lachen und nickte.  
- Sehr gern.  
- Gut! Dann kannst du auch gleich zum Essen bleiben?  
Buffy erschrak beinahe über ihre eigenen Worte. Ich glaub es nicht, ich hab ihn eben zum Essen eingeladen...  
Duncan sah Buffy wieder an und grinste breit.  
- Ich werde mich zum Dank in der Küche nützlich machen.  
Sie lachte und hakte sich bei Duncan unter. Das Schweigen war vorüber, ein für alle Mal.  
Buffy lächelte in sich hinein, als sie durch die Tür ging, die Duncan ihr aufhielt...  
  
  
Written by Kate. 


End file.
